Imperium in a far faraway galaxy
by RedArmyMan1945
Summary: The Emperor felt indignation in the Force in a distant, distant galaxy that could threaten the Imperium and sends its Legions to eliminate the threat. Imperium: The Emperor previously unraveled the plans of the Dark Gods and stopped them, saved the Primarchs and the Imperium I don't have free time to continue the story. I can give the work to contact!(Dated March 01,2020)
1. Chapter 1

The Imperium in a distant galaxy.

"This is the 41th millennium. For over a hundred centuries, the Emperor has been seated on the Golden Throne of Terra. He is the Ruler of Humanity and rules over millions of worlds thanks to the power of his innumerable armies. He is the mortal who saved and unified the human race. He is the ruler of the Imperium . Based on human labor and science he Imperium . Even after ten thousand years, the Emperor continues his eternal vigil. The mighty fleets cross the Great Web, bypassing the unstable and dangerous space warp , their way lit by light Astronomican , mental manifestation . Will the Emperor Huge armies are inviolable bastion His countless worlds greatest among his soldiers -. Adeptus Astartes , space paratroopers, super-warriors created with the help of bioengineering, led by the Primarchs - His sons. Their brothers in arms are the Imperial Guard regiments and countless planetary defense forces, the all-seeing Inquisition, and the Adeptus Mechanicus tech priests . To be human at such times is to be one of the countless trillions. And before you is a story about those times. If you dare, you will be able to feel what life is like in the universe in this great era, where you can enter your name, committing unthinkable acts in the name of Him and Humanity. If you want to go on this adventure, then tune in to it. Use the power of human technology, science and do not forget about banal humanity. For ten thousand years, the human race has ruled among the stars, and only the plaintive pleas of the former dark gods, recall the trials through which mankind passed in order to reach new heights. However, the universe is huge, and there is a new threat to the human race ... "

835\. M 41

Segmentum Solar

Terra

Imperial palace

Ten thousand years , since the Emperor was the sovereign ruler of mankind. The demons of Warp and the xenos races that tried to defeat Him fell to the power of the innumerable armies of mankind, he allowed some races to live and develop, but only as part of the Imperium . The only exceptions were the Eldar, they had their own state in the place of the former Eye of Terror, although those worlds belonged to them rightfully. For such a long time, managing millions of worlds has become a routine, from which He is tired, but could not leave. Because He will leave and the horrors of the Long Night may return.

But one day something happened that He could not have foreseen. The Emperor felt a splash of some dark energy AI that came from another galaxy. The energy was so dark, chaotic, that caused him serious concerns.

⁃ Malkador call them all.

⁃ My lord will be performed .

A month later, after finishing his military campaigns with the Primarchs , the Emperor's genetic sons began arriving on Terra at the head of their Space Marines orders.

When all eighteen gathered in the Throne Room, He appeared before them.

⁃ My sons, from outside the borders of our galaxy a threat is looming that can destroy everything that we have achieved. We must take action.

⁃ To What are the be your will father - in at? Neeson answer a few of them: Horus Lupercal - Primarch of the XVI Legion, Sons of Horus , and the commander of all the imperial troops during the Great Crusade, Lehman Ru ss - Primarch of the VI Legion, the Space Wolves and "The Executioner imp eratora " Rogal Dorn - primarch of the VII Legion, the Imperial Fists and defender throne th world and Sanguinius - primarch IX Legion of the Blood Angels," Angel of Baal. " Grinning, he replied:

⁃ The Adeptus Mechanicus is currently completing the construction of a gateway to the galaxy from which the threat emanates. Alpharius , Omegon, collect those all your orders, they will go first and , you will have to find out the location of the worlds inhabited by intelligent life , and what forces are dominant in that galaxy, collect all the possible information and return by building back the gates on the other side. For this purpose , a fleet of technical priests of Mars will go with you .

" Father, your will will be done!" Said Alpharius , primarch of the 20th Legion , with enthusiasm .

After the meeting ended, Angron primarch of the 12th legion approached Alpharius .

⁃ Well, I hope your son ovya ready for a new crusade?

⁃ They are always ready, brother.

Horus spoke immediately :

⁃ If something goes wrong , I'll come to the rescue .

⁃ Like all of us! - added Robout Gilliman - because we are brothers and we will not leave each other in trouble.

⁃ Thank you all . - about Twet Omegon

Thanking the brothers , Alpharius and Omegon turned around to prepare for an expedition into the unknown.

It took almost six months to collect all the successor orders into a single Legion. They flew from different parts of the Imperium to reunite with their genetic ancestor. Upon completion of training, they arrived in the Alpha Centauri system , which were built the Gates that fed directly from the three stars, and waited for the fleet Explorator headed Arhimagos th Dominus Velizarius ou Cole th .

\- I welcome you , the offspring and Omnissiah .

\- Greetings to the Archmagos . Is the gate ready to go ?

\- Yes. The gates are operating in optimal mode, the transition will take 1.3 standard Terran months.

\- Excellent. What powers do you have?

\- 5 Legions of Skitarii and Legion of the Titans Legio Mortis .

\- Then we leave immediately. This threat cannot come to our worlds. Therefore, we go there.

"Sir, on my orders, probes were sent through the gates." According to their data, in that system there is only one inhabited world, which is a desert. The population does not exceed 200,000 living things. Also, in that galaxy, the Gate should also be built to establish a permanent connection with the Imperium .

" I understand you Archmagos ." This world and this system will become our springboard, and no one will stop us. In the name of the Emperor and humanity!

The huge Alpha Legion battle fleet, which consisted of a dozen battleships and battle Barges and hundreds of cruisers at the head of the «Alpha» Legion 's flagship , moved through the portal. It is not known what awaited the participants of this expedition , but they were ready for anything, for such were created by the Emperor ten thousand years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Arrival

Almost two months they flew. All this time, Alpharius was pondering what would await them in the new galaxy. But he could not even imagine what he was facing.

"My lord, we are leaving the portal."

\- At last! Captain Dinat, as soon as we enter real space, order the entire fleet to establish a blockade of the star system and transfer it to Captain Peck so that he begins the landing of our forces on the planetoid. It is required to gain a foothold on it as soon as possible.

\- Father will be executed.

Pov Jabba

Sitting in his castle and enjoying the graceful dances of the tweets Jabba Hutt felt like the ruler of the whole of Tatooine. Suddenly explosions began to rattle around, and after that, giants in turquoise armor burst right into the hall where he was. He did not have time to say one word, as in a split minute all his bodyguards were dead. And he was left alone with these monsters.

\- I beg you, do not shoot! I can make you rich! Do you need money? Everyone needs money!

One of the giants noticed how Jabba reached for his portable shield and released half of the clip into it. So the Alpha Legion Intercession squad put an end to one of the criminal leaders in this galaxy. The first, but not the last.

In less than three hours, the planet was taken under control, and all the ships in the system were boarded and forced to land on the surface of Tatooine. Many ships had slaves who were freed, and their former masters were shot.

\- Captain Peck, report.

\- My lord, despite the local centers of resistance, we managed to take complete control over all settlements. The presence of xenos and humans was discovered ...

-PEOPLE?

-Yes sir. People and more than a few dozen species of xenos. Thanks to the translation devices of the Tech Priests, we were able to establish contact with them. They call this planet Tatooine and it is part of the so-called Galactic Republic, in which representatives of more than a thousand races of xenos live. All collected information will be transmitted to your flagship within an hour.

"Great, Captain, start building a long-term operational base."

-Yes sir. Captain Peck, end of communication.

-People? Where do people come from in this galaxy?

The presence of people in this galaxy was a surprise for the expedition. Alpharius intended to solve this riddle, but not now. First, it was necessary to establish a connection with the Imperium.

-Archimagos Cole, unfortunately, there are minor adjustments in our plans.

"What adjustments, Primarch?"

\- Along with the construction of new gates and defense systems, it is required to study local people and xenos. I want to know where they come from and how long

\- I have an assumption.

-What is speculation?

\- With a probability of 37.49%, these are the descendants of people who came here during the Dark Era of Technology. In order to confirm or refute this statement, their full genetic analysis is required.

-Good. Anything else?

\- Yes. Let my subordinates analyze your captured ships and local technology samples.

-Allow. The better we understand them, the easier it will be to defeat the armies that they send against us.

-Thank you my lord.

Pov Qui-Gon Jinn

For several hours, the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Queen Padme Amidala, with their retinue and guards, flew to Coruscant in order to ask for help from the Galactic Senate in the liberation of Naboo. But it turned out that during the shelling by the military fleet of the Trade Federation, the ship had a damaged Hyperdrive.

-My Majesty, I propose to find a planet and stop on it for the repair of the Hyperdrive.

\- Is there really no other way. After all, the more we delay, the more my subjects die.

-We have little choice. Or try to fly to Coruscant, but we risk staying forever in a space void with a broken Hyperdrive. Or stay on some planet for a few days to repair it.

-Let it be your way. Captain Tanaka, Which world is closest to us?

\- Tatooine, your majesty. We can be there in a few hours.

\- I hope the repair goes quickly.

As soon as the Naboo ship left Hyperspace. Pilots could not believe their eyes. Hundreds of huge ships flooded the once empty system.

"Pilots, what's going on?" Qui-Gon asked.

\- They call us through an open communication channel. Open channel

"Unidentified ship, you are in a confined space. Follow the fighters immediately and sit on the surface of the planet or you will be destroyed. "

\- Well, let's not make them angry. Captain Tanaka prepare your men, I hope you don't have to shoot back, but we must be prepared for the worst. And as soon as we land I leave the ship I will start talking to them.

"I understand you, Jedi Master."

When the ship landed on the landing pad, giants in turquoise armor were already standing in front of it. Many on board were surprised not only by the size of these creatures, but also by how many dozens of other ships were on the surface of the planet. Qui-Gon was about to leave the ship, but Obi-Wan approached him

\- Teacher, I hope you know what to do?

-Of course my young padawan.

\- May the force be with you.

As soon as the Qui-Gon Jinn descended from the ship's ramp, one of the giants came out to meet him.

\- Call yourself mortal.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, Master of the Jedi Order."

-What brought you to this provincial world?

-I performed a diplomatic mission, which was unsuccessful, and therefore flew to Coruscant, but the ship's hyperdrive was damaged.

-Who was damaged?

-The ship was shelled by the fleet of the Trade Federation.

-My brothers must inspect this ship.

-Of course, please follow me.

For about an hour, the giants inspected the ship, which caused discontent among the crew. Queen Amidala was already beginning to lose her patience, but while maintaining her composure, she, using a system of secret signs, ordered Saba, her maid, who had been dressed in Queen's clothes for security purposes as far back as Naboo, to ask one of the giants.

-Let me know who you are and by what right do you inspect my ship?

"We are warriors of the 20th legion of the immortal Emperor, and your ship is being examined as it has entered the outer space we control." But we have already completed his inspection and are leaving. You have the right to move freely around the village, but you cannot fly away unless you get permission from our command. Have a good day.

As soon as the legionnaires left the ship, they contacted Captain Peck.

"Brother Captain, we examined the ship that had just arrived." He performed a diplomatic mission, but due to a breakdown, they had to fly into this star system.

-I understand you, follow their actions. If these are diplomats, the Primarch will want to know about this as soon as possible.

-You get it. End of communication.

Upholstered, looking after them, he thought: "What kind of warriors are these?" And where did they come from? " But suddenly his teacher came up behind him.

-I am also surprised by these giants my student, but now I need to find a new Hyperdrive. The mechanics said it was impossible to restore the old.

-But will they let us go?

The ways of the Force are mysterious. Why guess when you need to act

When they got off the ship and moved towards the city, Captain Tanaka called to them:

-Koroleva wants to know more about this world, so she ordered one of the maidservants to accompany you.

-If this is the will of the queen, then so be it.

And so, Queen Amidala, hiding under the name of her servant Sabe, accompanied by two Jedi went to explore the new world and find out where these warriors came from.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Finding a Solution

POV Finis Valorum

Day by day the situation in the Republic became more and more complicated: the Trade Federation occupied Nabu and established a blockade of the planet. And these actions were a response to the Senate decision to establish a new system of taxation of trade routes. The Jedi, sent to resolve the situation peacefully, were attacked, and their fate is still unknown. But recently, Chancellor Valorum received evidence that the Tatu system was occupied by an unknown fleet, and since then there has been no new information. Against the backdrop of these failures, the Senate began to gain strength as a supporter of the chancellor's resignation.

-What to do? It is necessary to find a peaceful solution to the problem of Naboo, since the Republic does not have an army to conduct military operations.

Pov Qui-Gon Jinn

Walking through the settlement of Mos Espa, he noticed that the invaders established outposts on the most important streets. In some places the traces of the battle were visible, but the bodies were not visible.

-What happened here?

"Thinking we will find out soon, Sabe," Kenobi answered.

Soon the group finds the Watto Parts store. When they went inside behind the counter, the Toydarian was waiting for them:

-Hello, we need some parts for our ship.

"I would never have thought that someday the Jedi would be my customers." I ask in my office to discuss the transaction.

When they went into a small room, Watto asked:

"What exactly do you need for your ship ...?"

\- I am looking for spare parts for Nubian 327 type "J" and a new Hyperdrive.

Having scratched the back of his head, the Toydarian answered:

-You see, only the day before yesterday the invaders bought up all the Hyperdrive on the planet. And those who refused to sell them ..., well, their engines were "confiscated."

-But why hyperdrive for these giants?

-I don't know, but the engines weren't bought by giants, people in red tunics flew in with them. They bought all the equipment from Hyperdrive to Droid. And they paid in large gold bars.

Having flown up to one of his cabinets, Watto opened it and pulled out a bar of gold, on which a circle was engraved, inside which was a skull.

-Do you say people?

\- Yes, they are almost no different from you.

At the same time, in the front room of the shop Padme examined a poor assortment of goods when a nine-year-old boy entered the room. Looking at her, he said:

-And you are an angel?

Padme was surprised at the question, and asked in response:

\- Why did you decide that I am an angel?

\- They say they are extremely beautiful.

Smiling, she answered.

-I'm Sabe. What's your name?

\- Anakin Skywalker.

-Nice to meet you.

At that moment, Obi Wan, Qui-Gon, and Watto stepped out of the back room.

"Annie, there's no work for today, you can go home," said Watto.

At that moment, Anakin saw two lightsabers in two people and immediately realized who they were.

-Jedi on Tatooine. It can't be true.

"And yet it's true," Qui-Gon replied.

\- Teacher, I suggest tomorrow to find the commander of these giants and ask him for permission to leave the planet and ask for the purchase of one of the Hyperdrive.

-Don't rush things about Obi Wan. I think they already know what we need. From the very landing I feel someone's gaze on me. And I think you too.

-Yes teacher.

\- In the meantime, we must find a place to sleep.

And then Anakin interrupted the conversation: "You can spend the night with us, I think my mother will be glad to see the guests."

"Well, if you invite, then we will follow you."

When they left the shop, Qui-Gon asked Sabe: "Contact Captain Panaka and tell him not to wait for us, we will spend the night in the settlement."

-Yes, Jedi Master.

As the group walked the streets of Mos Espa, Obi van started a conversation with Anakin:

-How long have giants hosted the planet?

-Approximately 4 days. They appeared unexpectedly, killed all the mercenaries who worked for the Hutts. I heard they blew up the Jabba the Hutt Palace. In just a few hours, the planet was under their control.

-But what are they doing now?

\- I heard they are building a huge fortress at the north pole of the planet. They recruit people from the local population into the militia and even gave them a name - Planetary Defense Forces. And they even started hunting for Tusken raiders, although they do not touch those who live a peaceful life. And those who are in red clothes are buying up all sorts of different equipment and even dismantled the ships that transported slaves for parts, but nothing more.

"So that's what they were looking for on our ship," Obi-Wan said, turning to Qui-Gon.

-But for which I personally am grateful to them, they abolished slavery. - Anakin said smiling. "Watt had to start paying me a salary."

-Are you a slave?

-YES. Me and my mother. We hit Tatooine when I was three years old, and Watt won us over a Hutt.

"What happened to the slave owners on Tatooine?"

"They killed someone." Someone was taken to their ships.

Anakin's story surprised all three members of the group. How strong were these warriors, that in just a few hours they defeated the criminal empire of Jabba the Hutt. They did not notice that they had already approached his house in the former slave quarter. When they entered, they heard a female voice:

"Anakin, are we guests?"

-Yes mom, these are Jedi.

\- Hello, I'm Shmi Skywalker, the mother of this tomboy. Don't expected to see the Jedi on Tatooine. What brings you to this provincial world?

\- Sorry for such a late visit. I am the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, this is my Padawan Obi van Kenobi and Sabe.

\- Well then. I ask for the table. I just made dinner.

For Tatooine, there was an amazing amount of food on the table. What interested the guests. Padme asked a question

\- Tatooine is a desert planet, where so much food comes from?

\- These are all giants. They give free food to everyone, and especially take care of former slaves, and if necessary, heal their wounds. With their arrival, a real world has been established on the planet. They set tough laws against murder, theft, slavery, and other crimes.

When everyone finished dinner. Anakin asked Padme to follow him:

-I want to show you something.

When Anakin removed the cover, she saw a disconnected protocol droid without casing.

\- Did you assemble it yourself?

-Well, I restored it, almost to the end. Only the casing is missing. But I couldn't

-He works?

-Yes, I turn it off to save energy.

-Hello, my name is C-3PO. I own over six million forms of communication.

\- He's excellent.

A little later, a new conversation began in the kitchen:

-Shmi, you son is a very gifted boy.

-Yes, I know and am proud of him.

"I noticed something when we went to you."

-What?

\- The strength is unusually great in him, it is obvious. He was born in the Republic - we would have noticed him earlier. Who is his father?

\- He did not have a father. I endured it, gave birth, raised it. I can't say how it happened.

-I understand.

-Do you want to take it with you? It is so?

-I did not say that.

-But they thought about it. Better let him leave the planet, begin a new life, and forget about Tatooine, as a nightmare.

When all Qui-Gon went to the balcony, Anakin followed him:

-I heard your conversation. It's true that you want to pick me up on Coruscant.

-Flying to Coruscant or staying here is up to you. I feel that the Strength in you is very great, and I believe that you will become a great Jedi if you fly with us.

-But I don't want to leave my mother here.

\- She can go with us if she wants.

-And how great is this Strength in me?

-To do this, I need to do a blood test for the amount of midichlorian, but the necessary equipment is only on our ship. Tomorrow you will go there with Obi Wan. In the meantime, you'd better sleep.

"Then, see you later, Jedi Master."

\- Until tomorrow, Anakin.

POV Primarch Alpharius

At the same time, Alfri, being in his chambers, considered the next steps of his campaign. But suddenly Archmagos Cole contacted him.

\- I hope this is something important Archmagos?

Yes, my lord. To collect information, we used free medical services that were provided throughout the planet. Genetic analysis from more than 10,000 donors confirmed our assumptions. All people are descendants of the colonists from Terra itself. This is confirmed by genetic markers. But we made an interesting discovery. In their organisms, as well as in the organisms of xenos caught for breaking the law, we found the presence of intelligent microscopic organisms, the number of which varies depending on the individual. These microorganisms are also present in local soil, water and food. They are part of a vast organism that spans this galaxy, which is the reason they have a mind.

\- Can we catch them?

-Only if we eat local food or drink water.

\- Immediately create a vaccine against this microorganism and distribute it to our armies.

-Will be done. My lord also found huge deposits of Iron ore in the crust of the planet. They can be used to accelerate the construction of intergalactic gates, a defense network of guns in the star system.

-Excellent. I think that the construction of terraforming plants should begin if we want to stay in this world for a long time.

\- Your will will be done.

-As for interstellar travel. Can we use local technology?

\- No, my lord. They are incompatible with our ships, and there are also fears that they were created by an extinct xenos race. Therefore, I sent two Arks to the center of this galaxy, so that the foundation of the local Web is laid there, which will grow to the borders of this galaxy. And we will have a safe way of interstellar travel.

-How long does it take?

"Roughly, five to seven standard Terran days."

-But how did you send the ship?

-Warp.

-This is not dangerous?

-Confirmed evidence that in the local Warp there are no intelligent life forms. Even energy.

-Good. What about other technology samples?

-Lasguns are used as hand and ship weapons.

\- So in battle they are our unevenness.

\- Local servitor counterparts called droids, which are used in all areas of life, ranging from war to medicine, are worrying. They have a developed "Machine Spirit" that is capable of learning new things, so they can be equated with the Iron people of the Dark Era of Technology and to the savage intellect.

\- That was what I was afraid of. Are there measures to counter them?

Yes, my lord. Studying samplers, I managed to create malicious code that will bring them all down in a split second. Only a powerful relay station is required to distribute the code.

\- Build it in the center of this galaxy so that we can attack these "droids" everywhere.

-I will give the appropriate instructions to the Arks, who fly to the center. Archimagos Cole, End of Communication.

\- Captain Dinat, I need a connection with Captain Peck.

-Yes father.

After 4 minutes, the commander of the ground forces got in touch.

\- Captain, I need a report.

\- Yes, my lord. The construction of the operational base at the North Pole is on schedule and will be completed in 10 Terran days. We began to create local government bodies and STRs in which we recruit exclusively people in them. All of them undergo mental processing, so there is no doubt in their loyalty. Also, our units of the Robbers hunt for gangs of xenos that terrorize the local population. And the last, 17 hours ago, a ship boarded the surface, the crew introduced themselves as diplomats of the Galactic Republic, who had to land on this planet due to the breakdown of the Hyperdrive.

"They know that they cannot leave the star system without my permission."

Yes, my lord. I ordered our agents among the local population to monitor them. In my opinion, their next step will be to try to find us and get permission to fly away from the planet.

-Bring them to my ship. I want to talk to them.

\- It will be done my lord.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 An unexpected meeting.

Pov Qui-Gon Jinn

The next morning, a group of heroes hit the road, they needed to get to the ship and fly to the north of Tatooine. Together with the Jedi and Padme, Anakin Skywalker set off on his journey, leaving his mother and past life behind. When everyone boarded the ship, the Jedi and Anakin went to the medical compartment.

"So, Anakin, sit still, I need quite a bit."

-Yes, Jedi Master

"Obi Wan, do a midichlorian test."

When the result appeared on the display, the Jedi were very surprised at the result.

-More than 20,000 midichlorian. It…

-More than even Master Yoda.

-And what are midichlorians? Asked Anakin

\- These are microscopic life forms, thanks to which every living creature in the galaxy has a connection with power.

-Wow!

-Need to prepare for the flight to the North Pole and find their commander. We need a hyperdrive and permission to fly away from this planet.

At that moment, Ja Ja Binks entered the medical compartment, and he was greatly alarmed.

"Jedi Master, giants outside!" They surround us ship.

\- All keep calm. I will talk to them.

When Qui-Gon came down the ramp, he saw a giant in richly decorated armor, which distinguished him from the rest.

"Igno Peck, first captain of the Alpha Legion." My lord wants to see you.

-We were just about to fly north to find him and ...

Qui-Gon heard something remotely resembling laughter from under his helmet.

-He's not on this planet. That is why I arrived for you.

\- You see, we need time to prepare.

-You have 30 minutes. In case of your refusal, we will seize the ship by force.

Returning to the ship, he went to the chambers of Queen Amidala and explained to her the situation

\- Apparently, we have no choice.

Fifteen minutes later, a delegation of two Jedi, a queen and two maidservants, and captain Panaki, descended from the spaceship ladder.

"Please follow me," said Captain Peck.

The entire delegation boarded a huge aircraft and took their places, and when the wings closed, the engine rumble began to build up and the ship left the ground. Within a few minutes, they reached a space void and through the windows they saw a spaceship that surpassed the rest. And they flew to him. When the ship flew into the hangars of this huge battleship. The delegation, leaving the ramp, saw the huge size of the hangar, it contained thousands of aircraft of various designs.

"Please don't linger," said Igno Peck.

"Teacher, I do not feel Strength in these creatures, not in one," said Obi Wan.

"I am also my student," said Qui-Gon.

The delegation walked for a very long time along long corridors with high ceilings. On the way, they met giants, people in red tunics, and ordinary workers who were in a hurry about their business. In the end, they were brought into a huge hall, in which giants were on both sides, and in front of them stood one man who suddenly spoke:

-Primarch of the XX Legion, son of the immortal Emperor of men, Alpharius.

Enormous gates swung open on the back of the hall, from which came a giant that exceeded the size of the rest, from which a certain aura of power and power emanated.

"Greetings to you Jedi."

\- Greetings ... primarch. I AM…

-Kwai-Gon Jinn, your Padawan Obi Wan Kenobi, Queen Amidala, the ruler of the local world, which was occupied by a certain Trade Federation.

"Apparently you are a well-informed primarch."

-Information is always important in any situation.

\- So what do you want from us primarch? asked Qui-Gon Jinn.

-Offer your help, of course. It's not a big deal for my troops to free ... Naboo.

-But what do you want in return? asked the servant Sabe

Who was dressed in royal robes, and whom the real Queen Padme gave secret signs with gestures. But for such conspiracy masters and secret operations specialists as the Alpha Legion legionnaires, and especially for their Primarch, such signs were more than obvious, and for some of them these actions caused a slight laugh. The primarch came closer to Padma Amidala herself, bypassing Saba, leaned forward and spoke directly to her face.

-Become loyal subjects of my father, Emperor of mankind.

This statement shocked the entire delegation. But not by the fact that the foreigner offered to renounce the Republic, but by the fact that he saw through the real Queen Naboo, who, realizing that her cover was destroyed, began to speak herself, trying to overcome her inner fear of such a powerful creature:

-This is impossible, Naboo is part of the Republic and ...

What Republic? This sick state entity that cannot protect its citizens from corporations, robbers, slave traders. It can not provide many a decent life. The human imperium can ensure the security of your world, as the safety of Tatooine has ensured.

These words made her think that now she has the last chance to free her people.

"I can't speak from all the people of Naboo, but I ask for your help in freeing him from the clutches of the Trade Federation." But only the people themselves are free to decide: Remain a part of the Republic or become subjects of your father.

-May it be so!

Alpharius called one of his sons to himself and said:

-Transfer to Captain Dinat to prepare 15 cruisers and 2 battleship and send them to take control of the Naboo system and restore order there.

Turning back to the delegation, he stated:

"I think you should go to Coruscant and notify your Galactic Senate of the situation." My ambassadors will head with you, led by Consul-Delegate Autilon Skorr.

-But at our ship ..

\- Damaged Hyperdrive, I know. When you return to the planet, a group of Tech-priests with a new Hyperdrive will be waiting for you, next to the ship.

"May I ask Primarch Alpharius a question?" Obi Wan asked.

-Of course, ask.

\- Where did you come from?

Grinning, the primarch replied, "We are not from this galaxy." The emperor ordered us to go here to study a kind of energy surge, which has reached our galaxy. This is the reason for our presence here.

At that moment, the giant returned, who was sent with an order:

\- My lord, the fleet is ready to ship.

"Good." Turning to the delegates, he said, "Unfortunately, I have to stop this conversation." You should return to the surface of the planet and from there go to Coruscant.

"I hope we meet again soon, primarch." - said Qui Gon

-I hope so too.

When the delegation left the room. There entered the twin brother of Primarch Alpharius, Primarch Omegon:

"Brother, let me lead our liberation forces."

"I just wanted to offer you this assignment, Omegon." Have you already sent our agents to all ends of this galaxy?

-Yes, our intelligence network is growing every day. We get a lot of information about the current state of affairs in this galaxy.

\- Excellent, the first phase of the invasion is going according to plan. When the gates are completed, the countless armies of the Imperium will conquer this galaxy for the glory of mankind and our father.

-May it be so.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Punishment

When the delegation returned to the surface of the planet, three men in red tunics were waiting for them, along with a serviceable hyperdrive.

"By order of Primarch Alpharius, we have delivered this mechanism for interstellar travel and are ready to install it on your ship.

"What are you waiting for?" captain Panaka asked.

Within an hour, everything was ready for takeoff, and when the tech-priests left the ship and the ramp was closed, the engines activated and the ship began to climb. When the ship left the planet, they were met by the Imperial cruiser "Lambda".

Says the captain, Aution ADJ, we are ready to go with you to your capital world.

"All right, forward the coordinates to Coruscant, follow our course, and we'll arrive at our destination without incident."

When the Naboo ship entered hyperspace. The cruiser opened a warp portal and flew through it. The cruiser came out of the warp a few hours after the Naboo ship arrived. Through 15 minutes from him flew Shuttle, and three fighters which constituted his escort. When all the ships had landed on the landing pad, a Senate delegation was waiting for them.

"Queen Amidala, welcome to Coruscant.

"There is no time for ceremony now, Senator Palpatine. I must address the Senate at once.

"Of course, but let me ask. Who are our guests?

"Our guests, as you put it, have just dispatched a fleet to wrest Naboo from the clutches of the Trade Federation and free our people.

"That's great news!" I think the Senate will be happy to hear it.

At that moment, one of the giants approached the Jedi.

I am the captain of Abutilon ADJ. I need to see your Jedi Council as soon as possible.

"Of course, captain, we'll take you to them."

After bidding farewell to Queen amidaloy And the others, qui gon, Obi-WAN, Anakin, and captain Autilon, along with two bodyguards, went to the Jedi Temple. When they entered the Temple, all eyes of those present were directed at the unusual guests. When qui-gon reached the entrance to the Council chamber, he asked the space Marines to wait, and he and Anakin and Obi-WAN went inside.

"Hello qui-gon, I wish you could have accomplished your mission." Master Yoda said.

"That's true, but I came for a different reason. I found the Chosen one.

"Are you absolutely sure?" master Ki-ADI-Mundi asked.

"Masters, the boy is the focus of a great power. Let me train him.

"But you already have a Padawan." master Windu said.

"I am ready to pass the test of knighthood." Obi-WAN replied

The Council members looked at qui-Gon again.

"Well, so be it. master Yoda said.

When Obi-WAN and Anakin left the hall. Qui-gon addressed the Council.

"Masters, there is another matter that requires your attention.

He went to the door and called to someone. And the next moment the hall became a giant in the turquoise armor.

"Greetings, masters, I am captain Autilon Scorr, also Consul-delegate of the alpha Legion, XX Legion of the space Marines of the immortal Emperor.

The Council members were stunned at the sight of this warrior. Master Yoda spoke first.

"So what brings you here?"

"A few months ago, we detected a surge of energy emanating from yours. My Legion was sent to investigate and neutralize the source of this energy surge.

"And you need our help to figure out what that energy is."

"That's right, masters.

"Well, we can give you access to our archives. Windu replied.

"Thank you, that will be more than enough."

When captain seceded from the Room. Master Yoda spoke:

"That's when the dark side of the Force began to thicken.

"Do you think these phenomena are connected?" Ki-ADI-Mundi asked.

"I don't think so.

At the same time behind the doors of the hall:

"Brothers, you will be given access to the local archives, Copy all possible information and send it to the cruiser with instructions to transmit all data to the Primarch.

"What will you do, brother-captain?"

"It's time to appear before this Senate."

POV Primarch Omegon.

For several days the fleet had been in the Naboo system, scouting. Having studied the order of battle and the number of enemy forces in orbit and on the surface of the planet, the alpha Legion was ready to attack.

"My Lord, our ships are in battle formation, ready to attack.

"All right, Nova Fire on the nearest cluster of enemy ships.

A volley of Nova Guns destroyed 6 Trade Federation ships. The Imperium ships opened fire with wolfite macro-cannons and lance-emitters, which tore the Federation ships to shreds. The trade Federation did not even have time to respond to such a well-planned attack. The battle in space was over in just a few minutes.

\- Superbly. They didn't stand a chance. To all ships, to begin landing, to take control of all settlements, to take prisoner occupation administration, to release local population from enemy captivity. The occupiers will answer for their crimes.

Thanks to the destruction of the Central computer, the droid armies were shut down and control of the planet was taken within hours. When the space Marines burst into the Palace, droids were lying around, disabled. And in the throne room was Nute Gunray, along with his henchmen.

"You are under arrest in the name of the immortal Emperor, you miserable xenos.

\- How dare you, I'm Viceroy of the Trade Federation I'll complain to the Senate…

Before the Viceroy could finish, he was slapped in the face with the butt of his rifle.

POV Padme Amidala.

Two and a half years passed. In Senator Palpatine's office, she waited for news from Naboo. The last reports were that an unknown fleet had destroyed the Trade Federation blockade. The Communicator received a call. The Governor of Naboo, SIO Bibble, stood before her:

"Your Majesty, I'm glad you made it safely to Coruscant." And the people of Naboo thank you for the help you have found.

"Is the Trade Federation banished from the planet?"

"She wasn't just banished, their fleet was defeated in a matter of minutes. And the Viceroy was taken prisoner by our saviors. In a matter of hours, they had the entire planet under control. I confess honestly, I never saw such forces.

"Governor, I have given assurances to our saviors that at the end of the occupation, a vote will be held on Naboo to join their state entity. That's the only way they agreed to help us.

"I will see that the vote is carried out without fraud, and I hope that Naboo will remain a member of the Republic."

"I'm counting on you, Governor, and now I have to address the Senate."

"See you soon, your Majesty."

A few minutes later, one of the maids entered, followed by the space marine. Together they went to the Senate Chamber. When the Meeting began and Queen Amidala brought charges against the Trade Federation. This caused exclamations of indignation, someone supported Naboo, someone the Trade Federation.

"I protest! You have no proof! This is outrageous! We propose to send a Commission to the planet Naboo to confirm these allegations.

"Then let our guest present his evidence."

"I am captain Autilon Scorr, also Consul-delegate of the alpha Legion, XX Legion of the space Marines of the immortal Emperor. It was my brothers who freed Naboo and captured the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. During interrogation, he confessed that all the actions were committed on the orders of a certain Darth Sidious, a member of the so-called order of the Sith.

These words came as a shock to members of the Senate.

"You have no proof!" Lott DoD shouted.

"Senator, your ruler's words are more than enough to convict.

Chancellor Valorum said, " an investigation is necessary To examine Nuth Gunray's testimony." We can't blame anyone for nothing.

At that moment Queen Amidala took the floor:

"As we have all seen here, the Chancellor turns a blind eye even to irrefutable evidence and is prepared to release the culprit. How can we trust someone whose government is inactive at this crisis moment for the Republic. Therefore, I pass a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum.

There were shouts of approval for his resignation throughout the room, and the Chancellor himself walked away from the podium in confusion. In the next few hours the Senate voted for the resignation of Valorum and the election of a new Chancellor, who was the Senator from Naboo, Palpatine Shiv.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Secret strike

POV Padme Amidala

Several days had passed since Senator Palpatine had been elected Chancellor, and it was time to return to Naboo. Two Jedi were assigned to guard were qui-gon Jinn, and the knighted Obi-WAN Kenobi.

"Jedi master, where is your new Padawan?"

"He'll stay on Coruscant, and he'll have a lot to learn, starting with the basics.

Rabounski when the ship went into space, with them came captain Aution ADJ.

"My lady, I am ordered to deliver a message from my Primarch. With the fleet besieging Naboo completely destroyed, a new, larger Merchant Federation fleet is expected to arrive and attempt to take revenge for the defeat. Therefore, 8 more cruisers will be sent to nab.

\- Really, they can decide on new aggression?

\- Certainly. If we want to stop new attacks on your world. You need to find and destroy the so called lords of the Sith, which gave an indication to set up a blockade of Naboo. Thanks to the Jedi archives, we learned that their order consists of only two members.

"I hope it's all over soon."

"Captain Scorr, out."

POV Darth Maul

On the balcony of one of Coruscant's skyscrapers, two cloaked figures discussed their next move.

"Fly to Naboo, my apprentice, your mission is to secretly assassinate the leader of the Gungans so that suspicion falls on the Queen and these...space Marines." Let there, will begin war. And kill any Jedi that gets in your way, you're more than ready.

"Your will will be done, master, and we will avenge the Jedi for all their deeds."

POV Primarch Alpharius

The Primarch was holding a conference aboard his flagship.

"Archmagos, I hope you have good news."

"Yes, my Lord." The web in this galaxy has been completed and put into operation. The relay station has also been put into operation, I have allowed myself to expand its functionality, now it can not only send various signals to this galaxy, but also intercept information from local communication channels within a radius of 70,000 light years, which will be an undeniable advantage in the possible beginning of full-scale hostilities.

"What about the Gate?"

\- The gate is 97.35% complete.

"Captain Dinath, as soon as the gate is operational, send a report to the Imperial Palace on our condition and all information received, including that received at that Jedi temple.

"Yes, father.

"I'm worried about the Sith." Archmagos you can configure the station to search for information by keywords: "Darth Sidious", "Lord", "teacher", "student".

"Yes, my Lord." As soon as they reveal themselves, you will know about it.

"Captain peck, how are things on the planet's surface and in the system?"

"My Lord, the military construction is complete, the system and the planet have been turned into an impregnable fortress, and all defense platforms are operating at optimum capacity. The operational base at the North pole is completed and can accommodate 200,000 space Marines, not counting the mortal servants. The settlements are fortified against any kind of attack and rebuilt by the priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus. A local government reservation had been established for the xenos, near the planetary capital. Particularly aggressive natives were exterminated, the survivors took the power of the Emperor. Terraforming installations have already begun to change the climate: the average temperature on the planet has decreased, precipitation has begun to fall. In about 5 years, the planet will become a Paradise world.

\- Perfectly. You can be proud of yourself captain.

"My Lord, I am only the Emperor's servant.

"With that, the meeting is adjourned." If anything happens, report immediately.

POV Primarch Omegon

It had been several days since the planet had been liberated and legal authority restored. The Legion had already infiltrated all layers of local society, spies even among the local xenos, which helped to keep them under control. Queen Amidala, the minor ruler of this world, was due to arrive at once, due to local traditions.

Out of hyperspace, a Naboo ship emerged and began its descent to the planet. That meant the Primarch would have to play the role of his twin brother. Wearing armor identical to that of Alpharius, the Omegon took two lernaean squads with him and teleported to the planet, directly into the throne room of the Royal Palace.

"Good to see you again."

"Primarch Alpharius?" But how did you get here? Why?

"Teleported from his ship, you see." I would like to know the results of the vote on our question.

Moving away from the shock, Queen Amidala spoke – the counting of votes was completed only recently and according to the results, the inhabitants of Naboo want to remain part of the Republic.

"What a pity, your world would have taken its rightful place in my father's realm." Then I will withdraw my ground forces, as they are no longer needed, but the fleet will remain in orbit for your protection.

"I'm sorry, but I have a question for you." When will Viceroy Nut Gunray be released?

"As long as the Trade Federation doesn't stop trying to take over your world."

"I understand, but the real culprits in this tragedy are the Sith lords, according to you.

"I am sure they will soon manifest themselves, and then I will destroy them."

"How will they manifest themselves?"

"I suppose they'll try to kill either you or the Gungan leader and start a civil war on the planet." I don't understand why they have a special interest in this world, except that they want to increase the popularity of the new Chancellor. Omegon said with a grin.

But that's impossible, he for many years served the people of Naboo – said the Governor, SIO Bibble.

"You think Chancellor Palpatine is in cahoots with them?"! -

"Mind you, I didn't say that. But still, I advise you to ensure the safety of the Gungan leaders, with your safety, as I see everything is in order.

Lightning flashed suddenly in the center of the room, and within seconds the Primarch and his bodyguards were out of sight of the nabuans. They all returned safely to their ships.

POV Qui-Gon Jinn

After the sudden disappearance of the guests, qui-gon addressed the audience.

"I'm going with ja-ja Binks to boss NASS, and I hope He'll listen to us."

"Do you believe the Primarch's words, Jedi master?"

"I have no reason not to believe him, for he has helped us once before. Besides, you'll have Obi-WAN to protect you, so you won't have to worry.

"She's afraid Boss NASS wanted to kill ja-ja."

"You needn't worry about that, ja-ja. I'll protect you from his wrath.

"Master, may the Force be with you.

"Thank You, Obi-WAN.

Qui-gon with jar-jar came out of the throne room and went to the capital of Gumanow.

POV Darth Maul

Once out of hyperspace with a few freighters, Mole immediately activated the stealth system on his ship and began to fly to neb by longer routes. All he did was to avoid being spotted by the ships that had so easily destroyed the Trade Federation fleet. Landing in a forest area, he went to the capital of the Gungans. In order to complete your task.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Clash

POV Qui-Gon Jinn

While in the Gungan throne room, Qui-Gon and ja-ja Binks convinced rugor NASS that He was in danger and that he needed Jedi protection. Suddenly, the doors of the throne room opened, and a figure, wrapped in a black cloak, appeared before the eyes of those present. Qui-Gon activated his lightsaber and the Gungan guards prepared to defend their leader. The figure threw off its cloak, and the zabrak stood before them with a two-bladed red lightsaber. The guards kept a respectful distance from him, and Qui-Gon stepped forward to take the fight.

"Ja-ja, take Boss NASS and the others," Qui – Gon said.

The zabrak attacked. Qui-Gon blocked his blows with ease, but the guards could not defend themselves from them, since several of them had already died in the course of this deadly battle. Because of this, they had to retreat so that their losses would not increase. In doing so, they gave the Jedi master free rein. The zabrak attacked as fiercely as he could, trying to throw Qui-Gon off balance, but the Jedi master not only parried the blows, but counterattacked as well. It seemed that this battle could last forever. But suddenly the zabrak used the force to push Qui-Gon off his feet. The Sith was about to jump and deliver a fatal blow, but suddenly flashed a blinding flash, and the next moment there were space Marines dressed in terminator armor, one of them stood close enough to the fence and struck his hammer directly into the chest of the Sith. The next several minutes Darth Maul helplessly lay on gender and choking on own blood, for order to stop his agony one of terminators licked, has dipped on its knees with one movement hands broke his a neck.

"The Primarch thanks you for your cooperation, Jedi master.

The space Marines disappeared as quickly as they had appeared and took the Sith's body with them. Boss NASS and ja-ja Binks returned to the throne room.

"Who were they?" Rugor NASS asked

"They're warriors from another galaxy, and they just ... saved our lives."

"I wonder why they did it."

"The Sith must have pissed them off."

"I hope the Gungans will never go against them, or we will be on the verge of annihilation."

"I hope so, Boss NASS."

POV the Emperor

The information the alpha Legion had gathered in the new galaxy was a pretty interesting read. The Emperor and the Primarchs studied history and recent events with great interest. It took them no more than a day to learn all the information. After that, an emergency Council was convened. A holographic link was established with Primarch Alpharius, since he himself could not attend the meeting.

"Father, brothers, I hope the data I have gathered has impressed you.

"You're absolutely right, Alpharius. This so-called "Power" is of great interest to the Adeptus Mechanicus and to the Thousand Sons. You did the right thing by ordering a vaccine against the microorganisms that spread it. But the theory that the people living there are descendants of colonists from the Dark Era of Technology is wrong. In my memory, humans have not sent any colonization ships to other galaxies intentionally.

"Then how did they get there?"

"I have a guess." Magnus Said. – In all the Eras before the Imperium, many ships have been lost in the warp, some have become part of the space Wanderers, others have been destroyed by the Immaterium waves, but there are those that have disappeared without a trace. What if the missing ships had been transported through time and space by the whims of the Warp?

"That makes sense, because the new galaxy has a Warp, too, despite being' less turbulent and populated.' Perturabo Said.

"Father, I propose a crusade to conquer this galaxy, and especially the human worlds. Every man must be a subject of the Imperium. Horus Lupercal Said.

"It is not expedient to begin the conquest at this moment. Our invasion may lead to the emergence and growth of rebel groups, which will require us to carry out repression and acts of terror. Said Robout Gilleman.

"So what do you suggest, brother?" asked Rogal Dorn.

\- In my opinion, in the next 10 years, there may erupt a full-scale civil war, which will affect every world, every sentient being. When the parties to the conflict reach an impasse in the conflict, our armies will come to bring peace, order and security. We will not be conquerors and enslavers, we will be saviors and protectors. As for the xenos: protectorate or annihilation, they have only two options.

\- Will do so, Robout. Alpharius, your reports speak of the Darth Sidious. I believe he poses an immediate threat to us. You must find and destroy him. The Emperor instructed.

"Your will will be done, Father. This wretched creature will soon have nowhere to hide from me. I will find him, and he will regret that he dared to go against us. – Answered Alpari.

"I adjourn this meeting."

POV Primarch Alpharius

It had been several days since the leader of the xenos Gungans had been attacked. The Legion's apothecaries performed an autopsy on the killer and scanned his brain to determine the identity of "Darth Sidious." In the xenos's mind, the image of his master was blurred, probably as a precaution. But it turned out that they had met on Coruscant before the xenos's death.

"My Lord, there are more than a trillion living beings on Coruscant, how do we find this Sith?" asked captain peck.

"We won't look for him, we'll just pass the information on to our new 'friends, '" Alpharius replied. "give the appropriate instructions to captain Scorr."

"Yes, my Lord."

POV captain Aution Scorr

Being on Coruscant, the captain became, in fact, the Ambassador of the Imperium in this galaxy. He was invited to various receptions by high-ranking officials. But he refused everyone, first because he was disgusted with them, and secondly, the angel Of death of the Emperor should not engage in posturing. But a new order from the Primarch demanded that they descend again to the surface of the planet and meet with those who were the real power in this galaxy. He was flying to The Jedi Temple to meet their Council again.

"Greetings, captain Scorr," master Windu said. – Let me thank you for saving Qui-Gon Jinn."

"You're welcome, masters. But I'm here on another matter, tasked with delivering a message to you that whoever was behind the actions of the Trade Federation, the blockade of Naboo, and the attack on the Jedi master qui - gon Jinn calls himself Darth Sidious and is now on Coruscant. My Lord asks for help in his capture and destruction. He suggested that you could use your "POWER" to do this.

"Captain, we'll need time. But we can't promise anything. Master Yoda replied.

"Please let me know when your search is over." – Answered Scorr.

When the captain left the Council chamber. Lively negotiations began among the masters.

"Are we going to believe him that the Sith Lord is hiding out here on Coruscant?" Jedi master Ki-ADI-Mundi asked indignantly

"The dark side is gaining strength and blinding us, and that our enemy is so close to us is quite possible. Yoda Replied. – In the link with force we must to join, to of our enemy find and catch.

Members Council the Jedi began to collective meditation, the only goal which was the search for lords of the Sith.

POV the Emperor

At the moment, there were only two people in the throne room of the Imperial Palace, the Emperor and his confidant, the High Lord of Terra Malcador.

"My Lord, what are your orders?" - High Lord asked.

\- Start gathering forces for a new crusade in a new galaxy. The best regiments of the Imperial guard, the best units of the fleet, knight houses, special teams of the Inquisition and do not forget about the Adeptus Mechanicus. But none of the Primarchs must know.

"But why such secrecy, your Majesty?"

"If they find out ahead of time, I'll have to appoint a new Warmaster in advance, but I haven't decided on a final candidate yet." A rash choice can sow enmity between them. I want to avoid it.

"Your will will be done."

"I don't doubt it. That is why I have given you this task of the greatest importance.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Punishment

POV master Yoda

The Jedi Council members had been meditating for days. On the verge of their forces they were able to determine where the user is the Dark side of the Force. In the depths of the planet Coruscant, on its underground levels. Outside the Council chamber, Yoda and Windu met captain Scorr.

"Masters, I hope your research has yielded results."

"There is a Sith Lord lurking in the depths of Coruscant, that's all we can say.

\- Understand. Now let the Legion do its work.

"You can't launch a military operation on Coruscant; it requires Senate approval. Windu said.

"I don't think the Senate will even know about this operation." Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time to start hunting. And thank you in advance for your cooperation.

Within minutes, dozens of Thunderhawks, Thunder ravens, and Thunderbirds had flown out of the cruiser's hangars and into the bowels of Coruscant through the great tunnels. Each ship was equipped with an invisibility system, so they could not be seen. The space Marines, the Emperor's death Angels, were flying to the slums of the unknown world to do His will. In the slums, agents of the alpha Legion, who had recently been recruited, reported that unknown individuals had recently appeared in the underground corridors and indicated her exact location. Captain Scorr was moving toward the target with dozens of space Marines, and they had a single target. Bursting into the shelter of the Sith Lord, the space Marines inexorably and rapidly went forward, destroying in their path all who resisted them, until they came to a small hall, where there was a tall, thin xenos, who began to use telekinesis to push away the space Marines and emitted from the hands of lightning to escape from the environment. But his efforts were useless. The space Marines aimed and opened merciless fire, and what they believed to be Darth Sidious was destroyed.

Having finished the operation, the foreigners were returned to their ship, and commander skorr contacted his genetic progenitor.

"My Lord, the target was destroyed as you wished.

"Captain, are you sure of that?"

"The object emitted lightning from its limbs and had telekinesis.

\- Nicely. Return to the Gate system. Your mission is over.

"Your order will be done, my Lord."

POV Chancellor Shiv Palpatine.

Palpatine was in his office and pondering the next steps of his Great Plan. Despite the intervention of these giants, everything went as he had planned. His teacher, Darth Plagueis, and his student, Darth Maul, were killed. But if he intended to get rid of the teacher himself, the loss of the student was a surprise for him and he needs to immediately find a new one. Nothing could stop him and soon he will become the ruler of the galaxy and destroy all the Jedi. But he did not know that all his plans would go to waste. And that his downfall would begin as soon as he took the next step.

POV Primarch Alpharius

"Captain Dinath, prepare a report on captain Scorr's actions and send it to the Imperial Palace and link me to every ship in the fleet and every legionary.

"Yes, my Lord."

Holograms of Primarch Alpharius appeared on every ship of the alpha Legion, and his words began to resound in the helmets of every legionary.

"My sons and mortal servants of the Alpha Legion. By the Emperor's will, we were sent to this galaxy to bring the light of Imperial Truths. We are the vanguard of a new Crusade. And soon our brothers in arms will join us in this righteous deed. This galaxy will belong to the Emperor and Humanity. But now our mission is accomplished. We have created a bridgehead for the future advance of our armed forces, we have extracted all possible information to facilitate the advance of the armies of the Emperor, we have created a new Web. I now order all ships to return to the Gate system and await further instructions.

POV Primarch Omegon

His brother's order could only mean that his Father's will had been Done, and that it was time to go back. The threat of invasion from the Trade Federation was nullified, but only temporarily. The Primarch was certain that these xenos would soon return for revenge. But for the moment Naboo in safe. That fleet left orbit of Naboo, and the inhabitants of the planet found out after the fact.

POV Naboo

After a few days on the streets of tida, took place the celebration of the liberation of the planet, the streets of the capital were entirely covered with confetti and colorful ribbons streamers. Queen Amidala, of course, was the most important guest of the event. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi Council and the Gungan Rulers were also present.

POV Malcador Sigillite

The Emperor's right-hand man, the Founder of the Inquisition, was currently on a secret Mission to gather forces for a New Crusade. Millions of soldiers of the Imperial guard, thousands of battleships and cruisers of the Imperial Navy, precious assets of the Inquisition and the Officio Assassinorum, a variety of forces of the Adeptus Mechanicus, ranging from fleets of explorers and ending with Legions of Titans. At the right moment, all these forces will be mobilized and sent through the Gate, to conquer the new galaxy. And all this power will be led by the Primarchs and their legions and orders of the space Marines.

Now it remains only to wait for the right moment to destroy all the enemies of the Emperor with one powerful blow and leave them no chance to resist.

This Chapter was short. I guarantee, it will be more interesting, there will be more large-scale battles.

Thanks to everyone who supported this work! After completing it I will start writing a prequel about the Imperium. Follow the news.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 the Crusade

845\. M41

It has been 10 years since the construction of the Gate leading to another Galaxy. There were discovered worlds, populated by people and, therefore, the Emperor took the decision to join these worlds to the Imperium of Mankind. But the time was right for the invasion to begin. And as Guilliman's Robout had predicted, there was a civil war. Galactic Republic under the leadership Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, with army clones and Confederation Independent systems, led by former a Jedi, count Dooku, have which on weapons are worth countless being shelved droids. The war began on a desert planet called Geonosis, which is inhabited by beetle-like creatures and two months later, hostilities reached an impasse. None of the parties could not achieve a significant advantage over the enemy. The moment was right for the Imperium to strike. But one question remains to be decided, which Primarch will lead the new Crusade and lead the Emperor's armies into battle. All the Primarchs gathered in the throne room of the Imperial Palace to settle the matter.

"My sons, I have long debated who will be given the title of Warmaster and who will lead the armies of mankind into another war. Robout Guilliman Primarch of the XIII Legion, Lord of Ultramar, you have predicted exactly what is happening there, and I am sure you have already created a plan of action. Thanks to your intelligence, we will quickly break their resistance. And so I name you Warmaster of the Imperium and order you to join the new worlds to our great state and bring to them the light of Imperial Truths.

"Father, your will will be done.

Turning to his brothers Robout began to outline his plan:

"Brothers, we have much work to do. Perturabo, Mortarion, Jagatai, you, along with fleets Of explorers Adeptus Mechanicus proceed to the exploration and conquest of "Unexplored regions", the local inhabitants have not been able to colonize the worlds located there and master them.

"Will you keep us out of the fighting?"! Jagatai Khan demanded.

"I don't know if there might be enemies or not. But it is necessary to cut off to our enemies all ways to retreat. So that no one escapes us. And these "Unexplored regions", until that the only place where they can hide.

Corvus and Angron-your goal is a space controlled by a race of xenos, called the Hutts. These vile creatures profit from suffering to make themselves richer. The main source of their wealth is the slave trade. Your task is to destroy this race, free the slaves and return them to their home worlds.

"We will leave at once, so as not to lose any time." Then you can send your sons to bring the Imperial Truths. Corvus Corax Said.

"I will destroy these wretched creatures with my own hands, burn their worlds. I will kill all those who have made a living out of poor slaves. Angron snarled and ran from the throne room.

"Apparently he won't rest until he's exterminated all the slavers." "As Horus Lupercal would have said to himself, but everyone heard.

\- Ferrus and Vulkan – your objective worlds of the Republic and the SPS form the basis of their industrial power, their ships and their factories. Sanguinius, according to our data, the Council of neutral systems is not involved in hostilities. But it includes 1,500 star systems, convince them to join us, guarantee them protection. And if you fail, conquer their worlds by force of arms.

"I don't think it will come to a military confrontation, brother. As soon as my entire Legion is in orbit around their Central world. They will surrender.

\- Alpari, start the recruitment of the population on worlds, located on the border between the Republic and the ANC. Let your sons teach them. This is essential to the approach of our triumph.

\- You don't have to worry about About.

"Well, the others remain in our galaxy to protect our Father and the human Imperium.

Already through several hours ships 10 legions of started with Terra and flowed to the Gate. In the vanguard were the World-eaters. No one doubted that they would be the first to shed the blood of new enemies. In the alpha Centauri system, where they were already waiting for a group of troops that had been assembled by Lord Malcador Sigillit by order of the Emperor. This whole Armada has begun to move gradually through the Gate, but the passage of all the troops will take several days. Thanks to the construction of the Gate in the new Galaxy, the journey will take about a week of standard Terran time. And so began an Unstoppable Crusade.

POV Coruscant

Jedi Council Chamber.

The Jedi masters were pondering their next move. The Clone wars began just two months ago. The Grand Army of the Republic showed all its might during the battle of Geonosis. To facilitate the transport of troops, an agreement was made with the Hutts. Despite this, several worlds have already been captured by the Separatists or they were the first clashes of this bloody war. One of those people was Christophsis. Despite all these events, the visitors from the other galaxy had gone into isolation immediately after the Nabuan crisis, most likely unwilling to interfere in the Affairs of the Republic.

\- We need to target worlds where there are factories for the production of combat droids. If we deprive the enemy of reinforcements, we will have the strength to counterattack. Master Windu suggested.

But almost all of their production facilities are located on the planets of the Trade Federation. Kenobi Replied.

\- The ships of the Imperium do not use their hyperdrive and can pass on the territory of the Separatists.

"Are you suggesting we involve them in our war?" master Yoda asked.

"Master, you know what they're capable of. During Nebancara crisis, their small fleet was able to destroy the Trade Federation ship in just a few minutes. I'm not talking about the power of space Marines. We need such a powerful ally if we are to end this war quickly. Windu Replied

"Your motives are clear to me. Negotiations should start. But I will fly them with Qui-Gon, who was already in negotiations with their commander. We should leave immediately.

"You're sure." You may need an escort. Obivan Said.

"If they decide to attack, I won't be saved by the entire Republican Fleet." It is better to fly on one light cruiser.

"May the Force be with you, master Yoda.

Leaving the Council Chamber, Yoda went to the hangar where the Consular cruiser was preparing for takeoff, and master Qui-gon was waiting.

"Master Yoda, I hope you know what you're doing, she'll demand something in exchange for her help in this war.

"We have little choice, but we cannot allow this war to spread to new worlds. Therefore, new allies are needed.

Anakin Skywalker suddenly ran into the hangar:

"Masters, let me come with you.

"My Padawan, is it because you haven't seen your mother in a long time?"

"I'm sorry, master, but I need to know she's all right."

"All right, we'll all be better off together." Yoda said

So, Qui-gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker and Yoda boarded the ship and went to the Tattoo system. The flight to Tatooine took 1.5 weeks. As the ship approached the system, it was contacted:

"Unidentified ship, you are in confined space. Immediately follow the fighters and land on the surface of the planet or you will be destroyed."

"It's been almost ten years, and they're also welcoming guests. There were several times as many Imperium ships. Qui-Gon Said.

"They must be preparing to go to war." Anakin Suggested.

"There's too little information to speculate on right now. Maybe they just want to protect themselves.

When the Jedi flew to the planet, they were shocked by how much it has changed. Along the desert planet they saw a world covered with oceans and jungles, and on the night side of the planet were visible the lights of cities built from scratch over the past ten years. In orbit of the planet were connecting docks, near which were ships of the Imperial Navy. Changed and all three moons of Tatooine: Garssen, Guermessa, Chenini. Whole cities were visible on their surface. Rings were built around each of them, which served as a berth for ships and on which defensive guns were mounted.

When the ship landed on the landing pad and lowered the ramp. The Jedi were met by an escort from the planetary defense force.

"Welcome to Dinat Prime. What is the purpose of your arrival? The officer said.

\- Welcome. We have come to negotiate with the Imperium of Humanity.

"We will escort you to the planetary Governor's Palace. Talk to him.

Sitting in a antigravity transport the Jedi under the escort went to the center of the city. Over the past ten years, skyscrapers of metal and glass have been built on the site of old settlements. The transport stopped in the square in front of the planetary Governor's Palace. In the center of the square stood a huge statue. Qui-gon recognized one of them as Primarch Alpharius.

"Officer, who are these statues for?" he asked the commander of the escort.

"In the center is a statue of the Emperor, the great unifier and master of our race. And around, statues Primarchs-his sons.

As the delegation entered the main hall of the Palace, a man in expensive clothes came out in front of them, flanked by guards.

"Greetings, Jedi. I am Immanuel Derosa, planetary Governor of this world with the blessing of the immortal Emperor.

\- Greetings you Governor-stepped forward Yoda – We need to talk to the with your command. Tell me, Primarch Alpharius, still in this galaxy.

Hearing the Primarch's name, the Governor was surprised – Primarch Alpharius is not in this galaxy at the moment, but you are lucky he will arrive tomorrow with some of his brothers. In the meantime, you can stay in the Palace as guests.

"I'm sorry, but I'd like to find someone who lived on this planet before you arrived."

"If you need to find this man as quickly as possible, you can contact the headquarters of the Adeptus Arbites. I will inform the planetary arbiter of your arrival. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have urgent business to attend to.

"Thank you for your help."

As the Governor left the room, Qui-gon turned to Anakin:

"You just put your personal motives ahead of our mission.

"I'm sorry, master, but I need to know she's all right."

\- Go you must, bring itself the world and domestic rest. Yoda Said.

Skywalker, accompanied by part of the soldiers went to the headquarters of the Adeptus Arbitres. And masters Yoda and Qui-gon Jinn followed the servants into the depths of the Palace. An hour later, Anakin was standing in the planetary arbiter's office.

"So, young man, the planetary Governor has informed me of your request. Not everyone can get an audience with me. Still, they made an exception for you, as you are a member of the Embassy delegation.

"Thanks in advance for your help."

"So what's the name of the man you want to find?"

SHMI Skywalker.

The arbiter entered the data into his cogitator and all the information appeared on the screen.

\- So, we'll see. SHMI Skywalker. She lived in Mos Espa with her son. The son was missing. She married Cligg Lars, a farmer. Now lives in farmland near Anchorhead.

"Can you give me the exact coordinates?"

"Yes, please."

"Thanks for your help."

As he left headquarters, Anakin was glad to finally see his mother after ten years. Arriving at the coordinates, he saw a farm on which he saw from afar the C-3PO he had assembled as a child. As he entered the greenhouse, he saw his mother and an elderly man at work. Turning, she saw him too, and recognized him as her son. There were smiles on their faces and they hugged tightly. So was the reunion of the family Skywalker. They spent most of the day together. Cligg Lars proved to be a good man and introduced Anakin to his son and daughter-in-law. But it was time for Anakin to go back, for he had a Jedi duty. He had yet to meet the Primarchs, who would be arriving on Tatooine any minute.

POV Primarch Angron

"My Lord Legion is safely out of the Gate. We're in a new galaxy. What are your orders? Should we wait for the Raven Guard to arrive?

"NO! Entire fleet. The order is to leave immediately for Hutt space. Free the slaves. Kill slaveholders, and all who will protect , leave something to the Ravens, or they'll hold a grudge against us.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Negotiations

For days the armies of the Imperium passed through the Gate. The world eaters were the first to arrive, and they went straight to Hutt space. Behind them came the Raven Guard. Trying to keep up with his brother, Corvus Corax set off without summoning all his strength. Fleets of Iron Warriors, Death Guards, and White Scars arrived over the next three days. Gathering all their forces, they, along with several fleets Of explorers Adeptus Mechanicus went to the "Unknown regions". Already through 4 days profits forces Bloody Angels, Iron Hands, salamanders, alpha Legion and Ultramarines. The Primarchs of the five Legions had gathered for an extraordinary Council in the planetary Governor's Palace to meet the unexpected guests.

"My lords, if you wish, I can bring the delegates to you." Governor Derosa said, lowering his head and not daring to look into the faces of the Primarchs.

\- Well, bring them, apparently so they waited a very long time. Primarch Sanguinius replied.

The delegation, which included three Jedi, ten minutes later entered the main hall of the Palace under heavy escort. They saw five beings similar to humans, but in size they were several times larger. Qui-gon recognized one of them at once, Primarch Alpharius. Suddenly the one in the center spoke.

"Greetings, delegates of the galactic Republic. I, Robout Guilliman, Primarch of the XIII Legion, Lord of Ultramar, son of the Emperor of mankind. These are my brothers: Sanguinius, Primarch of the IX Legion, Ferrus Manus, Primarch of the X Legion, Vulcan, Primarch of the XVIII Legion, and Alpharius, Primarch of the XX Legion.

Hello, I am a master Jedi Yoda, we arrived to you to ask for help in the ongoing war.

"Do you need our help?" Why did you decide to contact us?

"Your ships destroyed the Trade Federation fleet that blockaded Naboo in a matter of minutes ten years ago. And we want this war to end as soon as possible, so that it does not take even more lives.

"What do we get in return if we decide to help you?"

"What do you want?"

"Hutt space, for starters.

These words caused a strong surprise to all three delegates.

"The Hutts are quite strong, and no one wants to go to war with them. Qui-Gon Said.

"I am sorry to destroy your illusions, but one of our brothers is flying there at the head of his army, and he will surely defeat the Hutts." We just need the Republic to stay out of this conflict.

"There is an agreement between the Hutts and the Republic. In exchange for a hefty sum paid by the Republic and trade concessions, the Hutts give us access to Hyperspace routes. Yoda Replied.

"Don't worry, when Hutt space comes under our control, you'll be able to use these Hyperspace paths without any fee. After all, we will have no reason to interfere with their new allies.

"If we've come to an agreement here." We should go back to Coruscant and report to the Senate and the Chancellor.

"Of course, I wish you luck in your war."

When the Jedi left the room, the floor was taken by the Volcano:

"Then Ferrus and I must not attack the Republic's production worlds.

"Yes, it is. First the Separatists using Artificial Intelligence to win this war, and then the Republic. But when these Jedi understand their position in the Galaxy they will come to us to ask for mercy.

"What about Angron and Corvus?" I think they'll need extra transport ships if they're going to bring the slaves back to their home worlds." Sanguinius Said.

\- Okay brother, I will give the corresponding order to the fleets of the Imperial Navy. And now each of us has a task. We must leave immediately. In our Father's name, this galaxy will belong to the Imperium.

POV master Yoda

The delegation was on its way to Coruscant. The negotiations with the leaders of the Imperium had gone well. If their troops entered the war, it would be over in six months. But the master did not leave doubts in the correctness of this decision. In fact, they gave the Hutts, their temporary ally in the clone wars, to enlist the support of armies with great power.

"Master Yoda, are you sure you did the right thing, Hutts and vile slaveholders, but we know them better than this Imperium?" Anakin Skywalker Asked.

"I must admit we have no chance of winning against the Imperium. Some of their space Marines seem invincible warriors, their ships are simply huge. And we don't know what else they have.

POV Primarch Angron

"My Lord, we are emerging from the Web in the Nar Kaag system. Your command.

"All right, the first company should get a foothold in this system. The rest of the Legion will split into two hundred battle groups and take over the systems bordering this sector. Then, when the Imperial guard regiments arrive and gain a foothold on the captured worlds, move forward, deep into the center of the sector.

"My Lord, there is a message from Warmaster. We've been assigned transport ships for ex-slaves to their home worlds.

"Well, what about the Raven Guard?"

"They're on their way, they'll arrive in the next twenty-four hours.

"All right, we're landing."

A Legion of World eaters has launched a full-scale invasion of the Hutt worlds. Wherever they went, slaves were freed, and slaveholders and their mercenaries died the most horrible deaths. In three days, the Legion had captured about 100 worlds and boarded thousands of ships, but there were still 800 planets ahead. The arrival of reinforcements in the form of thousands of regiments of the Imperial Guard, dozens of fleets of the Imperial Navy and the forces of the Legion of the Raven Guard hastened the fall of the Hutts. All these armies were inexorably moving forward, capturing new worlds. Within a week, half the sector was in the hands of the Imperium.

POV Primarch Perturabo

Three legions of space Marines and fleets of Explorers were sent to the "Uncharted regions" to bring the worlds there under the authority of the Emperor. Over the past two weeks, more than 50,000 star systems have been explored, mineral-rich worlds have been found, and Adeptus Mechanicus outposts have been established. But only one race of xenos had been discovered. They were superficially similar on ordinary people, but differed blue color skin and red eyes. The tech-priests and apothecaries, after obtaining genetic material and carrying out genetic examinations, came to the conclusion that these creatures were descendants of humans, but because of the harsh conditions of the planet on which they lived, irreversible changes occurred with them. Their state formation was called the Chiss Dominion and spanned several hundred thousand star systems.

After a long conference, the Primarchs of Perturabo, Mortarion, and Jagatai decided to send a proposal for an Imperial protectorate to the race. Legate consuls were sent to their homeworld, along with the results of genetic testing and an ultimatum: accept the power of the immortal Emperor of humans or be destroyed. During the negotiations, the Chiss Aristocracy, their ruling class, agreed to provide the Imperium with resources extracted from its own territory, tax revenues, and control of the army. The Imperium opened an Embassy on Xilla, the Chiss homeworld, which was actually the local headquarters of the Ordo xenos Inquisition, which meant establishing an Imperial protectorate over the race.

"So, brothers, the first race in this galaxy became our Father's subjects. This is a great success and precedent for others. Jagatai Said.

"Tens of thousands of star systems and only one race in these' Uncharted regions.' While in the rest of the galaxy there are hundreds of races of intelligent beings. There must be a reason. Perturabo Said. – I've had the report sent to Robout. Maybe he, seeing the full picture, will find an explanation for this.

"We must continue our March. There is still much to explore, we may meet other races, we must be prepared for this. Mortarion Said.

So the Primarchs, at the head of their legions, continued to fly forward into the unknown.

POV master Yoda

In Chancellor Palpatine's office were master Yoda and master Windu.

"Masters, do we have to pay such a high price for the help of this Imperium?" Is there no alternative? Palpatine asked.

"Unfortunately not. We don't have the strength to fight the Imperium and the separatists at the same time. Especially since the Imperium offers more favorable conditions for the use of hyperspace routes. And military aid in the war against the Separatists if we ignore their actions in Hutt space. Windu Replied.

"Is there any guarantee that the Imperials won't turn against us after defeating the separatists?" Palpatine Asked.

"No, but an Alliance with them is our best chance of survival. There is no other choice. - Yoda Replied

"May the Force help us." Palpatine leaned back in his chair.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 New battles

POV Primarch Angron

During the following week, all Hutt space was at the mercy of the Imperium, with the exception of the Hutt homeworld of Nal Hutt and her companion Nar Shaddaa. For some of the worlds erupted full-scale battles, which, thanks to the technological superiority of the Imperium, ended very quickly, and for some did not have to fight at all, as the slaves rebelled and then welcomed their liberators. Moving deeper and capturing new worlds, the armies of the Imperium suffered minimal losses. During the entire campaign, only about 500 soldiers, 8 space Marines and 12 escort ships were lost.

The armies of the Imperium landed on the surface of Nal Hutt and Nar Shaddaa and brought the Emperor's vengeance. Inexorably moving forward, they destroyed the army of mercenaries and slavers base. The Hutts, who were the rulers of these lands, were burned alive. The tanks and aircraft of the Imperium crushed any resistance with their firepower. When the fighting subsided, the Hutt cities were destroyed, and the slaves freed and removed from the planet and sent to their home worlds. Then it is time to decide the fate of the world itself, the former capital of the criminal Empire.

"Captain Kunnar, begin the Exterminatus of this world. Release the cyclonic torpedoes. Angron Said.

\- Brother, come to your senses, this world can be useful to us. Its resources…

"This world will remind the people of this galaxy of these Hutts. And destroying it, we will show our strength, the seriousness of our intentions. They will understand that we are to be reckoned with, that we are to be feared, that we are to be obeyed. Or they will die.

"I can't stop you, but I'll have to report it to Robout."

"Do what you think is best." But you know I'm right.

POV Primarch Robout Guilliman

After receiving news of the capture of Hutt space and the destruction of their home worlds. Robout was thinking. Although the criminal Empire of the Hutts was destroyed, and the Imperium again demonstrated its power. But Angron's decision to Exterminatus was hasty, and it may complicate further relations with the Republic and the local population. But what's done is done. After contacting his brothers Robout began to give new instructions:

"Corvus, Angron, your campaign has been successful. But, Angron, your decision is troubling, it could complicate our relationship with the local population.

"I don't think so. I showed these weaklings the power of Imperial weapons. When we take over this galaxy, none of them will dare to rebel against us. Angron Replied.

"Well, now that you've done your job, you'll have new orders. You have to go to the Separatist systems and capture them. Your goal is the capital and home worlds of the races of the Confederation. Vulcan and Ferrus will take over their industrial and mining worlds.

"Robout, what about the malicious code that was created by the Adeptus Mechanicus 10 years ago?" Launch it, and the Confederacy will be unprotected. Corvus Asked.

\- No. The code will disable not only combat droids, but also medical and construction. Victims among the civilian population can be catastrophic. I don't want that. The code will only be used if there is an artificial intelligence uprising. When we capture this galaxy, we will gradually replace droids with Adeptus Mechanicus servitors.

"A wise decision, brother. Corvus Said.

"What about the Republic?" When it was her turn. Angron Asked.

Once under our control will pass "Unexplored regions" and the system of the Confederation. We will launch an offensive against the Republic with all our might. Said Rabaut.

"I hope Perturabo and the others make it in time." I'm not going to sit without action for one day.

"I understand you, Angron, but we must stand together if we are to achieve a swift and unconditional victory."

"Let's hope so…

"What about the worlds we've already captured?" Corvus Asked.

"Colonization ships arrive every day. Most will be sent to the "Uncharted regions" and the rest to the former Hutt space. Captured worlds will be populated and fortified. You won't have to worry about them. Said Rabaut. "Any more questions?"

\- That's all I wanted to know. End of the connection.- Angron Said.

" End of the connection " Corvus Said.

That same now it is time exert aid our "new allies." Robout said to himself.

POV Chancellor Palpatine.

An extraordinary session of the Senate was held in the Grand chamber. On the agenda was the question of the Imperium's activities, in particular its campaign of conquest against the Hutts. Some of the senators were in favor of declaring war on the Imperium, while others understood that the Republic would not survive if it fought a war on two fronts. Palpatine tried to convince the Senate that the Imperium would help in the war against the Separatists if the Republic recognized the Imperium's military campaign as legitimate. The news that the Imperium ships had destroyed the planets Nal hutta and Nar Shaddaa changed the situation. The news shocked the senators. To give the senators time to recover, Palpatine adjourned the meeting.

The actions of the Imperium could be a problem in the implementation of the plans of Palpatine. The Imperium ships had enormous firepower, and their ground armies were better armed than the Republic commandos. There was no need to talk about these space Marines, who were superior to the average man in every way. The Republic could do nothing against such a force. The rearmament of the newly formed Grand Army of the Republic would take years, and Palpatine didn't have as much time and resources. It was necessary to gain time by any means necessary to put into operation more powerful weapons and strengthen the army, so that it could at least on an equal footing to fight with the forces of the Imperium.

Returning to the Grand chamber, Palpatine announced that for the survival and prosperity of the Republic, it is necessary to ally with the Imperium against the separatists. After all, the Imperium offers the use of the former hyperspace paths of the Hutts for free, without any fees and duties. Resigned to the new reality, the Senate voted to form a military Alliance with the Imperium of man.

POV Anakin Skywalker

Anakin entered the Council Chamber. He was surrounded by Jedi with activated lightsabers. And before him stood master Yoda. Anakin went to him, dropped to one knee, and bowed his head.

"Anakin Skywalker, by the power of the Council, I name you Jedi, knight of the Republic.

After the ceremony, Qui-Gon and Anakin met in the Temple hangar.

"Anakin, your first mission is to go to Christophsis and assist Obi-WAN and his forces. Their situation is very difficult. The separatists are intensifying the onslaught every day.

"Master, don't worry, I'll get Obi-Wan out of trouble.

"One more thing. You know that it is the duty of every Jedi knight to train a Padawan.

"Master, what are you getting at?"

At this point in the hangar appeared master Plo Kun and one from Padawan togruta race.

"I see now. Master, I don't think I'm ready to accept such a responsible mission.

"Anakin, no Jedi knight is ever prepared for such a responsibility. But he accepts it. It is the duty of every Jedi.

"I understand, master.

Togruta came closer and said, "I am, Ahsoka Tano. Nice to meet you, Anakin Skywalker».

POV Uriel Ventris

Master of the fourth order of the Legion of Ultramarines Uriel Ventris by order of his progenitor, Primarch Robout Guilliman, together with his order was sent to the world called Christophsis, to free him from the army of droids, which besieged him for more than a month. Republic forces under the command of Jedi General Obi-WAN Kenobi were able to delay the advance of the enemy and did not allow him to capture new areas on the planet, but they could not finally release kristofsis. In orbit around the planet, there were ongoing battles between the fleets of the Republic and the Confederacy.

When Uriel Ventris arrived in the system and assessed the situation, he immediately ordered the planet's orbit to be cleared of Confederate forces. Hundreds of interceptors "Xiphon" engaged in battle with the squadrons of droids. The Ultramarines ' cruisers were firing incessantly at the Confederate ships. Frigates and Battleships KNS could not oppose. The ships of the Republic, under Admiral Yularen's command, withdrew from the battle so as not to interfere with the fleet of the Imperium. When the orbital battle was over, the master ordered an immediate surface landing.

POV Marshal-commander KK-2224, Cody

Clones for several days beat off attacks of the droids, which were under the command of General Warm Loathsome. During this time the forces under the command of General Kenobi suffered losses, but kept their positions. Situations could reverse the reinforcements that would arrive with Jedi Anakin Skywalker. All Cody knew about the Jedi was that he was a disciple of Obi-WAN Kenobi.

Another separatist attack began, but this time they were advancing under the cover of a huge energy shield. The artillery could not penetrate it. So the Republicans had to start retreating. Cody was suddenly thrown back by the explosion as he turned on his back and looked up to see something falling from orbit. Rising to his feet, he ran to the positions of his troops. Devices that fell from orbit began to land, their doors opened. Of them began to leave the space Marines in blue armor. A second later, they were on the attack. Transport ships landed on the surface, from them left huge tanks, which, having passed inside the energy shield, immediately began to open fire on the enemy forces. Appeared in the sky over their aircraft, which received the complete domination of Christophsis and began bombing separatist positions.

Cody stared at the spectacle in amazement. Separatists attacked on all fronts by the end of the day they can be expelled from Christophsis.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

POV Uriel Ventris

"General Kenobi, on the orders of Primarch Robout Guilliman, the fourth order of The ultramarine Legion has come to this world to liberate it. The presence of Separatists on the planet is reduced to a minimum, in a few hours their last points of resistance will be eliminated.

"I'm glad you came to our aid." But what happens then, master?

"We will leave Christophsis." Several regiments of the Imperial Guard will arrive on the planet to ensure the protection of the local population.

"On behalf of the galactic Republic, I thank you for your assistance. But the army of the Republic will be able to protect the planet.

"General, we both know that if your army could protect this world, it would not require the presence of me and my brothers.

\- The local population will consider it an occupation and …

"General Kenobi, the Imperium has come to this world to protect the local population from the Separatists and to ensure their safety in the future.

POV Anakin Skywalker

Reinforcements of the Grand Army of the Republic, under the command of General Skywalker flew to Christophsis to free the planet from the power of the Separatists. But on their arrival in the system, they encountered the Imperium fleet orbiting the planet. Huge cruisers and battleships, larger than any ship in the Republican Navy.

"That explains why they took over Hutt space so quickly. They just crushed the slugs with their size. - Captain Rex said.

"With such a military force, this war could end very quickly. Ahsoka Said.

"Don't be naive, Ahsoka, the Imperium has its own interests in this war and will pursue them no matter what, even if it covers it up by helping others. Anakin Skywalker Said.

"You mean how they terraformed Tatooine and established themselves in the Tattoo system?"

\- Exactly. They improved life on it, but primarily for themselves, for their convenience.

The Republic fleet began landing on the surface of Christophsis. The army under the command of Skywalker landed and began to occupy combat positions. But by the time they arrived, the space Marines had finished clearing the planet, the Separatists had been expelled from Christophsis, their bases destroyed, their fleets smashed, and their supply routes cut off. And that meant only one thing: the clones would soon travel to new worlds and fight new battles. And the Ultramarines, after leaving the planet, were to fly further into Separatist territory and join their brothers from The legions of world eaters, the Raven guard, salamanders and Iron Hands.

The news of Christophsis ' release spread throughout the galaxy. On the territory of the Republic, in particular in the Senate, this news was met with joyful rejoicing. And the population and planets that supported the Separatists began to fear for their fate, for their lives. And their expectations were not far from the truth, followed by the Angels of the Emperor's death.

POV captain Igno Peck

Offices of robbers, under the command of Captain Igno Peck landed on Onderon under the cover of darkness. Their task was simple-to wrest the planet from the clutches of the Separatists in just one night. Having penetrated into the capital of the planet, the city of Iziz, the robbers moved to the Royal Palace, destroying on the way patrols and posts of the Separatists, their military bases. As the night drew to a close, a squad of brigands under captain Peck invaded the throne room of the Palace. On the throne, before them sat a frightened puppet Separatists.

"Sanjay rush, by the will of the immortal Emperor of mankind, you are condemned to death.

The beam of the wolf-serpent pierced the self-styled king through and through. Power was returned to the former king of Onderon Ramsis Dendap. After brief negotiations with the ambassadors of the Imperium, Ramsis Dendap formally took the oath of allegiance to the Imperium and the Emperor. The news that Onderon had joined the Imperium came as a surprise to the galaxy.

POV Primarch Vulcan

While aboard his battleship, the Primarch of the Salamander Legion, Vulcan received information that a Separatist army had occupied the planet Ryloth and enslaved the local population. Despite the fact that there were xenos in that world, Vulkan could not accept the way the Separatists treated the local population: bombarding their cities, killing innocent inhabitants of the planet to sow fear among the Twi'lek and keep them under control. The Legion's flagship Fireborn, at the head of a fleet of dozens of battle barges, battleships, and cruisers, opened a portal into the Web and headed for the planet Ryloth. 5,000 battle brothers of the first order of the Salamander Legion were preparing for battle, but some were perplexed.

A conversation between two brothers of the Salamanders Legion:

"Are we going to some desert planet to rescue some tail-headed xenos?" I'm not going to sacrifice my life for them.

"Brother, if you are displeased with your father's decision, go and tell Him so to his face. I'm tired of hearing you grumble.

"Brother, your jokes are quite specific…

"Look, if we're going to that world, there's a reason. And if our Primarch has decided something, then we must do his will. It is our duty.

A few days later, the Salamander fleet emerged from the Web and immediately opened fire on the ships of the Confederation of independent systems. Under overwhelming fire from Imperial ships, the Separatist fleet was destroyed. Neither the shields nor the armor of the Separatist ships could save them from the fire of the lance-emitters and macro-weapons.

After clearing the planet's orbit, the Salamander fleet began landing on the surface of Ryloth. In a few days, the legionaries had taken over every settlement on the planet's surface except the capital, and the Legion's air force had ruled the skies unchallenged, shooting down any Separatist aircraft.

When all the Separatist forces on the planet were destroyed. Primarch Vulcan personally led the troops of the Inceptors and Aggressors to storm the planetary capital, the last stronghold of the Separatists on the planet. Moving forward and destroying any points of resistance Salamanders, gradually took control of the city. After 4 hours the city was fully under the control of the Legion. One of the leaders of the Separatists, Wat Tambor was captured prisoner and was on his knees in front of the Primarch. Panting from the damage to his respiratory system, he tried to speak.

\- Mercy, you beg for mercy!

"Have you spared those whose world you have taken and whom you have brought to your knees?" Vulkan asked.

Wat Tambor paused, aware of his end

"Silence is your answer." Your sentence is death. The Primarch shouted, and with a blow of his hammer he ended Tambor's life, his body a shapeless mixture of organics and technology.

The Volcano was approached by a senior librarian Vel'Kon:

"My Lord, your orders."

"Our work is done. I order the Legion to leave Ryloth. Other worlds await us. And send a request to Warmaster that he send here regiments of the Imperial Guard, some destroyers, and advisers to restore the planet. The separatists could come back for revenge.

"Does that mean this world is now in the power of the Imperium?"

\- Yeah. It can't be any other way.

After the Salamanders left Ryloth. The inhabitants of the planet, a few days elected their leader, the head of the resistance Chamuel Syndulla. And he, as the representative of all the Twi'leks of Ryloth, was to negotiate with the ambassadors of the Imperium in the future.

POV Primarch Corvus Corax

At the behest of Robout Guilliman, 10,000 Raven Guards flew to a planet called Mon-Kala, an oceanic world inhabited by two sentient races: the Mon-Calamari and the Quarren. The former were allies of the Republic, the latter of the Separatists. For the war in the ocean world had to urgently make some modifications to the armor of MK. The hospice, which was in service with the Inceptors squads so that the space Marines could fight underwater.

Emerging from the Web, the Raven Guard Fleet entered cloaking mode, with the exception of two cruisers. The separatists were unable to see the entire fleet, which is why they withdrew from the battle with the Republican fleet and immediately concentrated fire on the Legion cruisers. This allowed the rest of the ships to circumvent the Separatist fleet. And when the forces of the KNS were surrounded, the ships of the Raven Guard took off their disguise and unleashed HELL on the Separatist fleet. Having cleared the planet's orbit of the forces of the KNS, the Legion, under the cover of night, launched a full-scale landing operation.

From dozens of transport "Overlords" in the ocean began to land Inceptors squads. Thousands of battle brothers of the Legion joined the battle between the Republican clones, under the command of General Kit Fisto and the separatist droids. Having fallen from above, space Marines destroyed heavy equipment of Separatists, their artillery, warehouses of ammunition, communication lines, exterminated their officers. In less than a night, the battle of Mon Kala was over.

When the last points of droid resistance were broken. The Raven guard vanished as suddenly as they had appeared.

Thus, Legions of Space Marines came to dozens of worlds and victories there. Imperial Guard regiments and Imperial fleet flotillas arrived on all worlds liberated or captured by Space Marines to consolidate the power of the Imperium. Thus stabilizing the fronts and creating a line of demarcation across the galaxy between the Republic and the Separatists. But this was only the first phase of a plan to fast end the war and take over a new galaxy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

POV Uriel Ventris

It's been two weeks since Christophsis was released. The fourth order of The Ultramarines Legion, under the command of master Uriel Ventris, was flying to the planet Serenno, Count Dooku's homeworld and one of the bastions of separatism. Roboute Guilliman's orders were clear, arrest the Separatist leader and bring him alive to Dinat Prime for questioning. The mission was complicated by the fact that a large force of the separatist fleet was present in the system.

Emerging from the Web, the Ultramarine fleet deployed its battle lines. The cruisers and battleships moved forward destroying on their way the ships of the Separatists. The shells of NOVA's guns tore the enemy fleet apart. When the Ultramarines ' fleet established a blockade of the planet, storm Claws and Xiphon fighters began to fly out of It. In less than a day, they crushed the resistance of the Separatists in the air and on the ground, destroyed their bases and warehouses. Only one place remained untouched on the planet, the personal residence of Count Dooku. Soon, it began to fall landing capsule space landing. Two hundred Ultramarines took part in the attack, moving through the droid battle lines, leaving only ruins behind. At last they burst into Count Dooku's residence. Finding him in the main hall of the Palace, the space Marines surrounded the former Jedi. Captain Pasanius stepped forward:

"Count Dooku, by the will of the Warmaster of the Imperium, Roboute Guilliman, you are under arrest. If you try to resist or escape, you will be killed. Do you understand that?"

As he approached the space Marines, Dooku said, "I understand. He held out his hands, which were immediately handcuffed. At that moment, Dooku realized that all his plans and those of his master had failed.

POV Primarch Corvus Corax

The Raven guard was flying toward Raxus, the official capital of the Confederation of Independent systems, which was guarded by a powerful Separatist fleet led by Admiral Trench. The fleet came out of the Web and went into invisibility mode at the same time. Primarch Corvus wanted to give the people of this world a chance for bloodless surrender. So the tech-priests hacked all the separatist communications transmissions on the planet and took control of them so that everyone could hear the Primarch's words:

"I, Primarch of the Raven Guard, son of the human Emperor, commander of the XIX Legion of space Marines, Corvus Corax, address you, citizens of Raxus. Surrender and none of you will be harmed. I have no intention of harming you, and my brothers and I only wish to end this senseless war. I give my word that Confederate officials will not be prosecuted unless they have done something illegal or anti-moral.

Immediately after the end of the transfer, the Separatist Parliament announced an immediate meeting. The KNC senators debated whether to surrender or fight. The news that Count Dooku had been arrested by the Imperium had played a role. After many hours of argument, the senators decided to surrender to save their lives and not to repeat the fate of the Hutts. The decision of the Parliament was broadcast from the planet in the hope that it would be intercepted on the flagship of the Raven Guard "Shadow of the Emperor". But Admiral trench did not want to give up, because he knew that he would be convicted of crimes against the Republic, so he escaped with his entire fleet through Hyperdrive. The Raven guard had only destroyed a third of trench's fleet before He escaped.

When Primarch Corvus Corax descended to the planet with his sons and appeared before the Separatist senators, he made a speech:

"I am glad that you have made a wise decision, unlike your leaders and generals. You joined the ANC to fight corruption and injustice prevailing in the country. But I must say that you and the resources of your worlds have been used in a great political game, the ultimate goal of which is not yet clear even to us. But ten years ago, we knew that your galaxy would be plunged into civil war. And I tell you here and now that those who caused this war to begin, and through whose fault so many people died, will bear their punishment before the Imperium. And if you really want to secure a bright future for your worlds, join the Imperium, take the oath to my Father, the immortal Emperor of mankind.

There was silence for a few seconds. Then, one by one, the KNC senators began to drop to one knee in front of the Primarch.

POV Senator padmé Amidala of Nabari

The news that the Separatist Parliament had sworn an oath to the Imperium caused shock in the Senate. There were still some Separatist warlords with their droid armies who did not recognize the surrender. Such as General grievous, Admiral trench, Asajj Ventres, and Poggle the Lesser. But given the power of the Imperium, you could say that they would soon be finished. In just three weeks, the KNS was on the verge of defeat, and their armies could do nothing to counter the military might of the Imperium. This caused concern among Republican senators. After all, the Imperium could turn its power against the Republic in a very short time. All the senators were afraid of a new war, in which they might be the losers.

POV General Qui-Gon Jinn

After learning that Poggle the Lesser was gathering forces on Geonosis, the Jedi Council decided at an emergency meeting to strike the droid factories on Geonosis until they were fully operational. Generals Luminara Unduli, Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Obi-WAN Kenobi were to go to Geonosis with their subordinate clone forces, destroy the droid factories, and arrest Poggle the Lesser.

The fleet, which consisted of Venators and Acclamators, took off from the surface of Coruscant and went to Geonosis. Arriving in the star system and taking up Geonosis orbit, the star destroyers descended and released from their hangars fighters and dozens of LAAT transports. Republican fighters and bombers created bridgeheads for transports, destroying strongholds, fortifications, and bases of the geonosians. Fighting raged all over the planet, in the air and on the ground. 5 Jedi generals led their clone troopers into battle in different parts of the world. Places where geonosian and droid resistance was particularly strong were bombarded. For two weeks, the Grand army of the Republic cleared the planet of Separatist forces, until their last stronghold remained – the largest droid factory, covered with a powerful shield, which also served as the headquarters of Poggle the Lesser.

But getting through to this fortress proved to be an extremely difficult task, as droids descended from the Assembly line immediately engaged in battle with the Republicans. In the end, the Jedi realized that taking the factory and arresting Poggle the Lesser would require the power of the star destroyer's weapons.

An army of clones encircled the factory and surrounding areas in a ring and established a blockade. Star destroyers in orbit opened fire on the territory. The Separatist strongholds and fortifications turned into piles of stones and left huge molten craters on the surface. In the end, the shield surrounding the factory fell after a two-hour bombardment by a dozen star destroyers of the Republic. After the destruction of the shield generator by the fleet and artillery, the clone army under the command of the Jedi generals came close to the factory. There was only one thing left to do-grab the smaller Poggle:

"Who has any ideas?""Qui-Gon Jinn.

"I can sneak into the factory grounds with a small group of soldiers when the next batch of droids comes out and take Poggle alive without making too much noise. Skywalker Replied.

"Can't we just bomb the factory?" Ahsoka asked Tano.

"We need poggle alive if we want to stop separatist sentiment among the geonosians in the future. His death will make him a symbol for the continuation of the struggle. Qui-Gon Jinn Replied

"It's pretty risky, since we don't know how many activated droids are inside the factory. Ki-ADI-Mundi Said.

"The sooner we capture Poggle and destroy the factory, the less we will lose in this battle. Luminara Unduli Said.

"I'll go with you, Anakin, so you don't do anything inside the factory. Obi-WAN Said To Kenobi.

"So four to one for my plan." Anakin said happily.

"It's not a plan, it's a gamble. But for lack of a better alternative, we'll do it your way. Qui-gon Jinn replied.

When the next droid attack began, qui-gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Obi-WAN Kenobi, along with a squad of Republican commandos, broke through the droid ranks deep into the factory. Destroying enemy resistance along the way, they moved through warehouses with raw materials and production lines. When they finally reached the command center, they surrounded poggle the Smaller and killed His guards. The Jedi shut down the production lines and activated the factory's self-destruct. The party, unopposed, got out of the factory within twenty minutes. Ten minutes later, the factory's reactors were overloaded, and there was an explosion that could be seen even from the planet's orbit.

The battle of Geonosis was ended with the victory of the Republic.

POV Primarch Roboute Guilliman .

"Brother, thanks to your capture of Raxus, the war with the Separatists is virtually over. Said About Gilleman.

"Much to Angron's indignation. – With a smile said to the Primarch Corvus Corax – the Interrogation of this "Count" Dooku did you get anything?"what is it?" he asked.

Of robot lowered his gaze. "Under pressure from the Inquisition agents, he told us about a conspiracy in the highest echelons of the Republic. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself, working in Alliance with Dooku, unleashed these "clone wars" to destroy the Jedi and gain absolute power over this galaxy. Also, that Palpatine is in fact the last representative of the order of the Sith, two members of which killed Alpha legionaries ten years ago, when they only arrived in this galaxy.

"What are we going to do?" Duty demands that we destroy this mortal madman in order to protect the galaxy from his plans.

"Alfarius must complete what he started ten years ago. Said Rabaut.

"What about the rest of our brothers?"

"The Legion of Sanguinius is engaged in protecting colonization ships going to Unknown regions and former Hutt space. As soon as he was finished, he would go to Mandalore to negotiations. Ferrus, Vulcan, and you will have to strengthen the Imperium's hold on the former Separatist territories. There is a special task for Angron. From agents of the Alpha Legion there are reports that the races of zygerrians and trandoshans who have been engaged in the slave trade since ancient times have begun to increase their activities again, due to the fact that the Jedi are engaged in war. The World eaters will have to settle this issue once and for all. I have already sent the appropriate orders to the troops. The legions of Perturabo, Jagatai, and Mortarion will reach the Northern edge of this galaxy within a week. Thanks to the data received from the Chiss race, their expedition was greatly accelerated, since the Chiss had long explored almost all the territory of the Unknown regions.

"So another six months and this galaxy will be at the mercy of the Imperium?" Corvus asked his brother.

"Only a month if you repeat the trick you pulled on Raxus."

"I don't think it'll work a second time." Corvus Retorted.

Both Primarchs laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

POV Primarch Angron

A fleet of World-eaters, led by the Conqueror, emerged from the Web at the edge of the Zygerria system.

"Father, the scanners have detected a huge number of ships orbiting the planet, most of them no larger than A Thunderbird. Captain Skraal said.

"All these ships carry slaves, I can feel it. Angron Snarled. – No ship must leave the system, every starship must be boarded, and the slaves must be freed. Give appropriate instructions to the crews of destroyers, frigates, and light cruisers. If a single ship leaves, they will personally answer to me.

"Yes, Father, your will will be done.

A few minutes later, the World eaters began boarding the ships near Zygerria. With an unquenchable thirst for blood, they broke into the starships and destroyed the entire crew. After that, they removed the shackles from the slaves and led the ships to the surface of the planet to conduct a census of the freed, and then send them to their home worlds.

The fleet, consisting of Battleships and Cruisers, entered the orbit of the planet. Three or four World-eater ships took up positions above each Zygerria city. In a few moments, Xiphon fighters began to fly out of them, and the landing pods began to fall directly on the zygerrian cities. Fifteen thousand space Marines participated in this offensive. They moved inexorably forward, killing the city guards who tried to resist their advance and the slaveholders who held thousands of sentient beings in captivity.

Primarch Angron himself led his sons in this attack. Forty hours of continuous slaughter. The world-eaters were destroying every zygerrians they could find: men, women, and children. The Legionnaires ' chain weapons bit into the flesh of their victims and released fountains of blood. No zygerrian ship that tried to escape could leave the planet. All of them were taken on Board the fleet eaters of Worlds. When the slaughter was over, the zygerrians ' cities were devastated and covered in blood. But the most important thing for Angron was the freed slaves. And there were more than ten million of them.

POV Magister Kharn.

Half of the Legion of world eaters under the command of Kharn, one of the oldest space Marines who had participated in the Great Crusade, had come out of the web in the Kashiik system. Their target was a race of Trandoshans, vile slavers who called themselves hunters.

But there was another race in the system that suffered from Trandoshan attacks. A Wookie who could become subjects of the Imperium, so their home world, Kashyyyk, was sent to the inquisitors of Ordo xenos for negotiations.

Was a blockade set Trandos and one of his companions Viscacha. Five thousand Legionnaires had landed on Vaskas. Twenty thousand space Marines were marooned on Trandosha. The World eaters killed everyone in their path. The trandoshans, who considered themselves the best hunters in the galaxy, were themselves hunted. In seventeen standard hours, the Trandoshan race was completely wiped out. Forty-two million Trandoshans were killed at the behest of Primarch Angron. The freed slaves would return to their home worlds. On Vasskashe were discovered Padawans of the order of the Jedi, which were used local as a production, and which immediately were sent to Coruscant in the Temple of the Jedi. Thus the will of Primarch Angron was fulfilled. The trandoshans have been exterminated and their slaves freed.

After a brief negotiation, the Wookiees agreed to move under the Imperium protectorate, their role played by what they learned about the fate of the Trandoshan. Thus, the entire Kashyyyk system was placed under the control of the Wookiee.

POV Primarch Angron

"Skraal, find the chroniclers, I want to record a message.

"Yes, Father.

Within an hour, two chroniclers assigned to the World eater fleet were delivered to Primarch Angron. Having deployed their recording equipment, they were ready to document Angron's words:

"I, Angron, son of the human Emperor, Primarch of the XII Legion, the World eaters. I speak to the people of this galaxy, to every living thing. I destroyed the Hutts and destroyed their homeworld because they were engaged in the slave trade, but you did not understand my warning. They thought it was just a demonstration of the Imperium's strength.

But now I will leave a clear message to you and to hundreds of generations of your descendants. If you only think of enslaving, buying, and selling intelligent living beings as things, then remember how it ended for the Hutts and Zygerrians. If you only dare to follow in their footsteps, your races and your home worlds will repeat the fate of Nal-Hatta and Zygerria. If I have the slightest suspicion, I will come for you, my sons will come for you and destroy you all.

When the Primarch had finished speaking, the chroniclers began to record the consequences of the World eaters ' actions. Streets littered with zygerrians ' bodies and stained with their blood.

The recording was sent out by alpha Legion agents across the galaxy and broadcast on almost every world inhabited by intelligent beings. From Coruscant to Mustafar. The footage of the massacre caused terror and fear of the Legion in every citizen of the galaxy. The fear of retribution for the crimes committed, sown in the heart of every living creature, whether xenos or human – was all Angron needed. The entire galaxy will now know that a terrible punishment will follow for engaging in the slave trade.

POV Senator Padme Amidala Naberrie

"Chancellor, you have seen this footage of the massacre. This can happen again on every known world. The atrocities committed by this monster must be condemned. An entire race has been exterminated. Can't you contact their government to put pressure on this Primarch of Angron?"

"My dear, this is a very difficult situation. Almost no one is able to influence this military commander, even among his brothers. Besides, according to the reports of our military analysts. A Legion of World Eaters would have committed genocide anyway, and the only question was who would have been their victim. Their military command simply redirected the Primarch's aggression to the rogue race.

"Can't anyone stop these monsters?" How many more will they kill to quench their thirst for violence? The Senator Asked.

"I understand your concern, but most likely their government will use these acts of intimidation to their advantage to intimidate us so that our resistance is minimal. Because in the short time they have to invade the Republic. Now they are busy eliminating the remnants of the Separatist armies. But very soon they will come for us.

"There must be a way to stop this madness, or to avoid war altogether." Perhaps the negotiations...

"You can't negotiate with them, Senator Amidala. The only thing they need is our complete surrender. So tomorrow I will propose legislation in the Senate to increase military spending and to increase the size of the army. The Republic will have to create ships that will be able to resist their fleet, and portable weapons that will be able to penetrate the armor of these space Marines. This will require huge funds, which will entail new Bank loans for the Republic and an increase in taxes for the population. And I'm afraid we have no other choice. Otherwise the Republic will come to an end.

\- New war, how many victims will there be?...

POV master Yoda

The order's masters gathered for a Jedi Council. To discuss the situation.

"The extermination of the zygerrians and trandoshans has caused great disturbance in the Force. – Murmured. "Every Jedi has felt them.

"We must respond to these acts of outright genocide. Master Windu said.

"But they returned a few younglings that had been stolen by the trandoshans. Qui-Gon Jinn Retorted.

"The destruction of two whole races of sentient beings can't be ignored just because they brought back the Padawans. Master Windu said.

"What can we do to them in response to these crimes?" The Imperium has the upper hand in almost everything. The number of space Marines alone exceeds three hundred thousand. I am already silent about their millions of ordinary soldiers and huge spaceships. It's hard to admit, but we are virtually defenseless against the Imperium. Ki-ADI-Mundi Said.

"There must be a way to save us. Master Yoda said

POV of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Two weeks had passed since the zygerrian massacre. Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-WAN Kenobi were tracking down the last Separatist military commanders across the galaxy: General grievous and Admiral Trench. According to intelligence, the last Separatist forces were gathering in the Kali system, which also contained the homeworld of General grievous. The separatists gathered forces and tried to escape to Unknown regions to increase their forces there.

When the advanced intelligence units of the Republican fleet arrived in the Cali system, they lay low and began to wait for the main forces of the fleet. Three days later, dozens of Venators and Acclamators arrived in the star system and a fierce battle ensued between the Republicans and the separatists, with casualties on both sides. Interceptor squadrons collided in the void of space. Starships of the Republic and the KNU blew up under fire from turbolaser. Within a few days of the battle, the Republic's forces were able to encircle and pin the remnants of the Separatist fleet to the planet Kali. The end of the Separatists was imminent.

Suddenly, the Imperium fleet appeared in the Kali system.

"Admiral Yularen, get in touch with their flagships, and I want to speak to their commander." Obi-WAN Said To Kenobi.

"It will be done, General.

Kenobi saw a hologram of a giant in black armor. This was how he first met Primarch Ferrus Manus.

"Greetings, I…

"Obi-WAN Kenobi, General of the Grand Army of the Republic. You are here to finish off the remnants of the Separatists. I inform you that I have no intention of interfering with or assisting in this battle.

"If you know who I am, let me ask you who you are." What are you doing here?

"I am the son of the human Emperor, Primarch of the X Legion, Iron hands, Ferrus Manus. And I'm here to meet my brothers, who are now due to return from an expedition to Unknown regions.

"An expedition?"

"Yes, three of my brothers went to explore this uninhabited area of space to take it under the rule of the Imperium. They are about to appear here in this system.

These words have caused Kenobi a shock. It seemed impossible to conquer Unknown regions, but the Imperium managed to do it. And in a relatively short period of time. Admiral Yularen pulled him out of his stupor and said, " General Kenobi, we're detecting new signatures all over the system. These are Imperium ships, thousands of them, and judging by their location and direction of travel, they came from Unknown regions.

"I think I should go." Primarch Ferrus Manus broke the connection.

"Admiral, send a message to Coruscant and report on the current situation. Kenobi Said.

"Yes, General.


	15. Chapter 15

POV Primarch Perturabo

The Primarch of the Legion Iron Warriors was aboard the Iron blood when the ship finally emerged from the Web. Ferrus Manus was supposed to welcome them to the system, but in addition, the crews of the newly arrived ships of the three legions witnessed a battle between the Republic and the remnants of the Separatist Armada.

"My Lord, Primarch Ferrus Manus is calling us on the astropathic link. One of the crew reported.

"All right, make the connection. Perturabo Ordered

"Brother, you've been gone a long time. What kept you so long? We expected you much earlier. - Ferrus Manus Said.

"I had to wait until all the ships of all three Legions had completed their tasks. It would not be logical to send ships to the territory of the Republic separately.

"Since you're here, it's time to move on to the next part of the plan. The iron Warriors, the White Scars, and the Death Guard will have to establish themselves in the Northern part of this galaxy, in systems that have already recognized the power of the Emperor, and prepare for a further attack on the Republic when the time comes.

"We can launch an offensive here and now, there are a huge number of Republic courts in this system. Give my sons to shed blood. Perturabo Replied.

\- No! Robout has developed a plan according to which we must act. If you decide to attack the Republic now, all our efforts will be ruined. You have passed through these "Unknown regions", consider that you have already won. No one in this galaxy could conquer them. What you did with Jagatai and Mortarion strengthened our moral superiority over the Republic.

"It was easier to just kill them all and make room for the colonists. But, no, we decided to play with them. Perturabo Grumbled.

"If you have any objections, you can fly to Terra and face your Father directly." Robout has been appointed Warmaster of this campaign, and we will proceed according to his plan. Ferrus said sharply.

"All right, all right, I just want to finish this galaxy and go back to Olympia. Perturabo Replied.

After closing the communication channel, Perturabo ordered his Legion to leave the star system and travel to the pre-agreed coordinates. Mortarion and Jagatai did the same, and within an hour not a single ship of their Legions was left in the Kali system. The iron Hands began to leave the system immediately after them.

POV of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"General, the Imperium forces are leaving the system. – Reported to Admiral Yularen.

"At least one piece of good news. You already define the location of the flagship of General grievous? Kenobi asked

"Yes, General. I suggest that we surround his ship and open fire with all our weapons.

\- Reasonable solution. But this monster must be brought to justice. Let our ships take down the shields of his ship, Admiral. Cody, get the boys together for boarding.

"There is a General. The clone replied, and went to prepare his brothers for battle.

Four Venators broke through the Separatist formation and surrounded General grievous ' flagship. The turbolasers opened fire on him. When the shields were finally destroyed. Grievous ' ship began to be attracted by the capture beam to Obi-WAN Kenobi's flagship. When the ships docked, the clone troopers, under the command of General Kenobi, began storming the separatist ship. The clones moved forward, meeting the resistance of the droids on each deck. But at last they reached the command bridge. Opening the last partition, the clones and Kenobi burst onto the bridge, killed the droid crew, and surrounded grievous.

\- Hello.

"General Kenobi. I've been waiting for you.

"General grievous, you are under arrest for crimes against the Republic and its citizens.

"I don't think so.

Grievous, jumped out of his throne and landed on two clone troopers, thereby killing them. He activated his lightsabers and began to deflect the soldiers ' shots.

\- Cease fire. Everyone leave the bridge and barricade the exit. Kenobi Shouted.

When the clones left the bridge, a deadly battle began between Kenobi and grievous, in which there could only be one winner. They struck each other in the hope of hitting their opponent. No one wanted to give in. When grievous wanted to jump over Kenobi to attack from behind, Kenobi managed to cut off both his left hands and Grievous ' left leg. The Separatist General screamed in despair. And again jumped on Kenobi. Then the Jedi cut off both of his right hands. And grievous, left with only one leg, fell at the foot of his throne.

"Finish me off, Kenobi. I'm no longer a tenant.

\- No, grievous, you will answer before the court. For your sins.

\- Trespasses. Who should be judged so it's you. You Jedi consider yourselves the masters of the Galaxy, the protectors of the world. In fact, you're doing dirty work for corrupt Senators. Admit it, Kenobi, you're their puppet. If it weren't for you, I would have been able to free my home world from occupation, protect my people. But no, your Republic must be everywhere. Do you know how many people the Jedi have harmed by their actions? There are millions of them, all over the Galaxy. What are you trying to prove by your actions, you arrogant bastards!? I'll tell you, Kenobi, the Jedi want absolute power, just like the Sith lords do. Only Sith lords don't lie to themselves.

"If you think so, I'm sorry for you, grievous.

"I don't need your pity, Jedi, sooner or later you will answer for everything.

\- Cody, cuff him. Kenobi Ordered.

General grievous was taken into custody and locked up in a prison cell on the Kenobi flagship. But there was still one more commander of the Separatist forces – Admiral trench.

POV Anakin Skywalker

"Master Windu, we've located Trench's flagship over the Northern hemisphere of the planet. Skywalker Said.

"Another good news. Admiral Yularen, reported that Kenobi had captured Grievous.

"Trench will be hard to catch. He is a true master in space battles. Ahsoka Said.

"Do you doubt my skills,Snips?" Skywalker asked.

"Generals, the enemy flagship is trying to contact us. Captain Rex said.

"Let's see what they have to say." Windu Said.

A hologram of Trench appeared in front of the Jedi.

"I'm an Admiral in the Confederation of Independent systems, trench...And I declare my surrender and surrender of my forces to your mercy. To prove my point, I am disabling the battle droids under my command.

"I am a General in the Grand Army of the Republic, Windu. I accept your surrender. Disable your ship's shields and wait for a convoy of soldiers to escort you.

"Skyguy, you've outdone yourself. Ahsoka Said.

When both commanders of the ANC were arrested, and their army of droids disabled. The Republic fleet was preparing to fly to Coruscant. The clone wars were ended with the victory of the galactic Republic.

POV Primarch Sanguinius

A meeting of the officers of the Legion of Blood Angels discussed visiting the planet Mandalore.

"Donatos Afail, my son, captain of the second battalion, of first order. I'm sending you to Mandalore on an important mission. The threat of famine is coming to the planet. Your mission is to go there on a humanitarian mission to save the lives of mortals and get their support. I'll be there soon, and make sure that their entry into the Imperium is painless.

"Father, your will will be done. In the name of the Emperor.

A thousand battle-brothers of the Blood Angel Legion went to Mandalore, escorting five universe-class freighters.


	16. Chapter 16

POV captain Donatos Afail

"Brother-captain, we'll be out of the Webway in ten minutes. The tech-priest reported.

"All right, get a squadron of Thunderhawks ready in the hangar.

"It will be done, my Lord."

Fleet of blood Angels came out of the fishing season in the Mandalore system, and were approaching the capital planet. The arrival of the Imperium ships caused a shock among the local population. As the ships neared the planet, a squadron of five Thunderhawks flew out of the Battle Barge's hangar. The transports went to the planet's capital, Sandari.

After landing at the spaceport, captain Afael and his battle brothers stepped out of the Thunderhawks to meet the guards.

"I am captain Donatos Afail of the Legion of Blood Angels, and I have come with a message to the Duchess of Mandalore, Satin Kraise.

"Please surrender your weapons." The city is a demilitarized territory – " one of the guards Said.

The captain took off his weapon and handed it to the nearest battle brother with the words:

"Wait for me here.

"I think I can pass now." The captain asked the Mandalorian guard.

The captain and the Mandalorian guards mounted the anti-gravity platform and headed for the Palace in the center of the city. The city's architecture, consisting of cubes and rectangles, seemed impractical and unsightly to Donatos. But it was not for him to judge the architectural preferences of the inhabitants of a world in another galaxy.

Finally, arriving at the Royal Palace, captain Donatos entered the throne room. On the throne sat the ruler of Mandalore. Donatos approached her and introduced himself:

"Welcome, Duchess Satine, I am captain Donatos Afail of the Legion of Blood Angels. By order of Primarch Sanguinius, I am here to provide humanitarian aid to Mandalore. Five transports filled with supplies and medical supplies.

"In exchange, what do you offer your help for, captain Afail?" After all, rarely any help is gratuitous. The Duchess Asked.

\- In exchange for something that you acknowledge the authority of the immortal Emperor.

"And if we refuse?" What will you do? Exterminate us as Hutts, Zygerrians, and other intelligent races.

"Duchess, let me assure you that we are not our cousins who committed these acts of genocide. In a week, the Primarch Sanguinius will arrive on Mandalore, and if you do not make a decision about the future of Mandalore and the fate of the Neutral worlds. The Primarch will make this decision for you. Now the fate of more than a thousand worlds is in your hands.

After these words, captain Afael left the throne room. The guards escorted him to the landing pad, where his battle brothers were waiting for him. Returning to orbit, Donatos Afail gave orders to strengthen the security of the transport ships and begin unloading them. Millions of tons of cargo began to be sent to the planet to help those in need.

OBI-WAN Kenobi's POV

When the Jedi Council began receiving reports about the Imperium's activities in the Mandalore system, Obi-WAN Kenobi volunteered to go to Mandalore to soberly assess the situation and provide assistance to the Mandalorians if necessary. When Kenobi emerged from Hyperspace, he saw huge ships in orbit around Mandalore, which were in near-planetary orbit. When Obi-WAN landed at the spaceport, he was met by a guard from The Duchess's personal guard, who took him to the Palace. When Obi-WAN entered the throne room, he was met by Prime Minister Almek.

"I welcome you on behalf of my people, General Kenobi. Almek Said.

\- Greetings, Prime Minister. I'd like to know what happened. And why the Imperium fleet is orbiting Mandalore, " Kenobi Replied.

\- Obi-Wen Kenobi, the Jedi knight who came to the rescue. The Duchess said as she entered the throne room.

"Duchess Satine, it's good to see you after all these years." During this time, you have become even more beautiful. Kenobi replied.

"I think we should move on to more pressing matters, General Kenobi.

"Of Course, Duchess. But what do you plan to do against the Imperium?

"Mandalore was part of the galactic Republic before the war. Now it is the capital of neutral systems and does not need the help of the Republic. So we will accept the Imperium's terms to protect the people of Mandalore. This is a unanimous decision of the Council of Neutral systems.

"Duchess, the Imperium always acts in its own way. And if they decide to commit a new genocide in neutral systems, then you have deprived their population of even a chance to defend itself.

\- Their representative said that acts of genocide do not threaten us. Their commander arrives tomorrow. And if Mandalore doesn't capitulate, blood will be spilled, and mine first. The humanitarian assistance they provided provided them with the support of the majority of the local population. Satine said sadly.

"I see you've already made up your mind." Duchess, what can you say about these warriors? Kenobi Asked.

"I only saw one, who introduced himself as captain Donatos Afail. And he called his host the Blood Angels.

"Another Legion?" Kenobi said thoughtfully.

"So you haven't met them before?" Almek asked.

"Only with warriors from The Ultramarines Legion." I also had a brief conversation with the Primarch of the Iron Hands Legion.

"General Kenobi, I ask you to stay so that news of the negotiations reaches the Senate first-hand and without misinformation. Satine Said.

POV Primarch Sanguinius

The ships carrying ten thousand space Marines, led by Primarch Sanguinius, came out of the web in the Mandalore system. They took up positions in near planetary orbit. At the request of Primarch Sanguinius, the Mandalorian delegation was to arrive on Board the Legion's flagship, the Red Tear. When the delegates arrived, they were escorted by legionaries to the main hall on the ship. Duchess Satin, Prime Minister Almek, and Jedi Obi-WAN Kenobi appeared before the Primarch. They lost speech because of the Primarch's height and appearance (in particular, his wings).

"Greetings, Duchess of Satin Krays." I think you have made a decision about the fate of your world and the other fifteen hundred.

"Yes, but what is the capitulation?" Should we take an oath of allegiance to you? The Duchess Asked.

Sanguinius laughed and said, " not to me, to my Father." It is a common problem that ignorant mortals perceive us Primarchs as our Father.

"As ruler of Mandalore and head of the Council of Neutral systems, I am the Duchess of Satin Kraise, and I pledge my allegiance to the Emperor of mankind.

As a sign of their submission, she and the Prime Minister went down on one knee.

"Please get up." You are wise, Duchess, to join us as well as the former Separatists. And if I may, I would like to see your world. I've heard a lot about your race and your history.

"But Mandalore has become a desert of devastating because of clan wars. – Said Prime Minister Almec

"I grew up in a world like this. So I'm not used to it. The Primarch Said.

"Welcome, Primarch Sanguinius," said Satin Kraise.


	17. I need help!

I don't have free time to continue the story. I can give the work to continue and finish. Contact ME!


End file.
